


A Healing Touch

by Kayko



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayko/pseuds/Kayko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo finds out that he is more than a normal human being, but more of the nickname he had given himself, The God of Death. Through a series of events, Heero and Duo's relationship is about to change. The question is it for the better or worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seraphim

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The main part of this story takes not long after the Endless Waltz except the new Gundams have not be destroyed yet.  
> Some of you might recognize this story. I had posted it years ago during my height of my fanfiction writing craze. Though, I was strictly a Ranma ½ writer I fell in love with Gunam Wing and Duo, thanks to Adult Swim. I tried my hand at writing Gundam fan fiction. I had a few one shots but this was my first real multi chapter fiction. I choose to rewrite it for a number a reasons. One, grammar issues. Hopefully I fixed a majority of them throughout this story. Two, plot holes and convenient plot points. Three, the original direction of this story was just not something I liked and one of the reasons why I never finished it. I don't remember exactly why I stopped writing but life and a hard drive crash got in the way. After so many years I have found myself reading fiction again and finding my stories that I had posted years ago and were still available. So, I finally decided to change this story to what I wanted. To those who might of read it years ago, I hope you like these changes and corrections. To those who haven't I hope you enjoy it!  
> Thank you!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary._

_Warning: This fic has some Language._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

**A Healing Touch**  
**Chapter 1: Seraphim**  
**by Kayko**

 

The Angel Seraphin glided over to the crying child, her hands were grasping her dying mother's dress. Eyes puffy and red she pleaded for help as the tears ran down her cheeks. "Momma please, please don't leave me." She sobbed as the other women tried to smile and calm her little girl.

"It's….okay…Kerry….I'll be fine….You'll be fine…"

"Momma please don't!" she cried.

Seraphin stood before the child and the dying woman. His dark illuminating wings glowed as he allowed the final good-byes. The woman, able to see him now, looked into his beautiful violet eyes and nodded, knowing it was her time. "You're my big girl…I love you…always remember that…"

Seraphin placed his hand over the women's heart and slowed the rhythmic beats. "Momma! Momma!"

He turned to the child, knowing she couldn't see him, but he spoke with no emotion. "Nunc est apud Deum, non solliciti."1 At that very moment the child's sobs ceased as if she understood the disembodied words, but the pain of losing her mother overwhelmed her and the tears came forth once again. Seraphin vanished from the hospital room where he had just taken another life. He reappeared in area that could only be described as a void of nothingness, a misty white nothing. As if it had a floor he walked over to a small group of angels. "Back from another mission?" A blond angel knows as Matthew asked.

"Yes."

"You don't seem like your ol' jolly self Seraphin?" Jacob, a red headed angel inquired.

"I don't know. Something wasn't right." As Seraphin moved closer the difference between him and the angels became very noticeable. Unlike the rest of the angels' wings, which were the purest white, Seraphin's had a deeper color, a gray, but still glowed with the same brilliant luminosity. His robes, a dark silvery gray.

His light chestnut color hair flowed freely passed his knees and his eyes, the only angel bestowed with violet eyes. Seraphin was the Archangel of Death, the highest ranking angel design to end the suffering and take the lives of mortals. Of course there were other Angels of Death, but Seraphin was the only one bestowed with the ability to restore life. There have been times when those who die aren't meant to and God allows their life force to be restored.

"What do you mean by that?" Matthew asked.

"Today I just took the life of woman, whose daughter was crying by her side."

"So, you have done that millions of times. Why is this one different?"

"As I turned to calm the child I didn't feel anything, it was like I didn't care."

"It's all right Seraphin, it happens. You're still the same entity."

"No, I am not. I have become dulled to the feelings of humans. I need to reclaim my humanity."

"And how are going to do that?" Jacob asked.

"I'm going to be reborn as mortal."

"A MORTAL! Are you crazy?" Matthew yelled.

"How will you do your job? The other angels under you won't know what to do?"

"They will be fine. I'll appoint Zion as second in command."

"But what if you need to rekindle a life?"

"I haven't had to do that for 500 years and if I do I'm sure God will let me know."

"But you won't remember who you are."

"Guys, guys calm down." Seraphin smiled. "It's just for one life-time, a mere 80 or so years, it's nothing, a blink of the eye."

"If you say so, what did the big guy say?"

"He agreed when I presented my case. The Almighty has picked a life for me to be born into and it should be very soon."

"Wow, I'm so glad you gave us time to say goodbye."

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to cut it short, but I have to go. I do have to tie up some loose ends." Seraphin gave his two friends a quick slap on the shoulder and smiled. "See you guys in about 80 or so years."

"Later man, we'll keep an eye on you."

"One would hope since you are Guardians and Overseers. Thank you again friends. I have a feeling I will need your guidance."

The nurse smiled as she looked at the small bundle in her arms. She carefully walked over to the woman resting in bed.

"Here you go, Miss, a beautiful boy."

"My baby." She said as she took the child from the nurse's arms.

"He has the most beautiful eyes Miss, violet. Not many are blessed with the beautiful color of amethyst."

"You're right, I don't think I've ever seen such eye color before."

"This one must be blessed by God himself."

The women nodded as she cooed the small baby in her arms and rocked him asleep.

[After Colony 197, 17 years later]

The tapping sounds of Heero punching away at the keyboard were being drowned out by a certain long braided boy. He delivered a cold glance toward Duo who happily sat on his bed in a black t-shit and a pair of gray mesh shorts. His eyes were closed as he swayed to the music coming from a small music player in his hands. The earphones should be enough to quiet the noise, but no, Duo was singing… loudly.

"[I'm asshole!

He's an asshole, what an asshole

I'm asshole.] I'm assOW!."

"HEERO LEGGO OF MY BRAID!" Duo yelled at the pilot of the Wing Zero.

"Stop singing." Heero coldly said.

"All right man, let go of my hair."

Heero tugged once more on the braid that was attached the other Gundam pilot before letting go. Duo removed the headphones from his ears and pouted. "Come on, my singing wasn't that bad."

"Hn." Heero snorted as turned back to his desk and his awaiting laptop.

"What? You don't think I have a good voice?"

Without turning around Heero began typing away. "Duo, there are cats crying outside because of your singing."

"That isn't true and you know it."

"Hn."

"Jealous."

"I highly doubt that." He stated flatly. "Why would you sing a song calling yourself an asshole? Only a baka2 such as yourself would get joy out of it.

Duo jumped off the bed and walked around so he stood to the side of the desk. He placed his hand on top of the laptop and closed it. Heero turned and glared into Duo's violet eyes.

"Who says I'm singing about myself. If anything the song applies more to you then me." He smirked.

Heero's eyes narrowed and coldly said, "Omae o korosu3"

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that." Duo waved his hand and walked back to his bed.

"What makes you think I wouldn't follow through with that threat?" Heero stated.

Duo felt around underneath his pillow and pulled out his latest manga and started to flip through it. He looked up and smiled. "I mean how many times a day you threaten to kill me? Ten? Twenty?"

"Hn." Heero turned around and opened his laptop and began to type again.

Without taking his eyes off of the manga in front of him, "So what's the mission?" Duo casually asked.

"Haven't received any orders yet, except that the new mission requires a third person."

"Huh? I wonder who's gonna come?"

"Who knows?"

At about the same time a knock rapped on the door of the dorm room that Heero and Duo were in.

"Hey Duo are you in?" A voice yelled from behind the wood door.

Duo bounced off his bed and opened the door. "Hey Sen, what's up man?"

"Me and a couple guys are going to play some basketball, want in?"

"Basketball! Hell yeah!"

"Cool. Hey Heero you want to play too?"

Duo turned around and basically pleaded for Heero to play. "Come on Heero, you've been cooped up inside all day. Let's kick some ass around here."

"Will you shut up for the rest of the day?"

"Hey, my word on me being a straight 'A' student."

"You don't get A's"

"Ummmm… My word on being a student?"

Heero released a sigh, rolled his eyes and nodded yes.

"All right! Let's go!"

Tap tap tap tap tap tap. Duo hit the pencil on the desk during study hall.

Being undercover was could sometimes be so boring. It wasn't to long after the Mariemaia Khushrenada incident and being a Preventer was an ideal job. He got the action and the paycheck. EXCEPT when it involved, study hall. Duo hated study hall. You couldn't talk, couldn't sleep, and couldn't play on your phone, just study. What a waste of a class. So he tapped his pencil. If anything it would get under Heero's skin. He loved to mess with his partner's head. Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Hey Willams." A girl to his left whispered.

"Yea?" Duo asked quietly back, still tapping the pencil.

The girl reached out and grabbed the pencil and broke it in half and dropped it on his desk. "Stop it."

"Hey Maya, that wasn't cool."

"Duo you're driving everyone nuts."

"Well…"

"Mr. Williams and Miss Sienkiawics, this is study hall not lunch hour. One more time and you both get detention."

"Yes sir." They both said.

Duo scrunched his face and then smiled. He pulled out a piece of paper and with the half of the pencil still intact with a point, he began to scribble.

After a few seconds he smiled again and folded the paper up. He carefully slipped the piece of paper to the pretty dark haired girl to his left. She took the folded note and read it.

Maya,

If you choke a smurf, what color would it turn?

-Duo

P.S. You owe me a pencil.

Maya took a second and scribbled her answer on the note that Duo had just passed to her. She casually slid the piece of paper to Duo's hand.

Duo opened the folded piece of paper and read the response.

Duo,

Purple I think. It is the logical choice.

-Maya

P.S. You owe me my sanity.

Duo began to snicker at the response Maya gave him. Just when he was about to reply the note was quickly removed from his hands. Duo looked up and saw a pissed off study hall teacher.

"I hope you enjoy detention. I will see you both here after school."

Duo groaned and Maya gave him a death glare. He glanced over at Heero, who he could have sworn he saw a slight smile on the perfect soldier's face. But nawwww, it couldn't of been a smile.

Duo inhaled deeply as he walked out into the open. "It's great to be outside and out of that stuffy room."

"We wouldn't have been stuck in that STUFFY room, if you didn't get us in trouble with passing notes." Maya stated.

"Come on! It was a question in need of answering. Plus you wrote back. I didn't force ya."

"Yeah well, I guess you're right." She answered as she laughed.

"I love it when the weather is like this. Cool, but not too cold, warm, but not to warm." Duo sighed as he looked towards the sky. Almost forgetting the real reason why he was at this school in the first place. He was on a mission. He had a job to do. He knew he wouldn't be here much longer. He and Heero were waiting on their third teammate in order to complete their mission that he knew nothing about. As he walked he looked at Maya, his friend. She was pretty, smart and fun to be around. They were almost two peas in a pod. Heero condemned him from making friends with her.

"She'll just get in the way." Duo remember Heero stated coldly.

In a way, Heero's coldheartedness reminded him of Maya's boyfriend, Kado. He always looked at Duo as an annoyance or as any jealous boyfriend would act when your girlfriend is hangs out with another guy. Sometimes Kado's death glares were nose to nose with Heero's.

He began to giggle when he picture the two in a staring contest. It would be an interesting match indeed.

"What are you laughing about?" Maya asked bringing the Gundam pilot out of his trance.

"Oh nothing." He answered.

"Look Kado is over there!" Maya smiled as she began waving at her boyfriend. "KADO! KADO!"

A young man turned around from his friends and smiled. He was fairly good looking and with Maya as his girlfriend they looked like cover models for a magazine ad. However, when he noticed Duo, he frowned.

He walked over to them and was greeted by Maya who hugged him fiercely.

"HIYA!"

"Have you been with him all this time?" He asked coldly looking at Duo.

"Yeah, we were at…" She tried to say but was cut off by Kado.

"I told you I don't want you to hang around with him."

Maya sighed. "Kado don't start. As I was saying we were at detention."

"Probably caused by him."

"Hey, hey! I wasn't alone in this."

Kado glared at Duo once again. "Come on Maya let's go." He began to drag her way by her hand. She tried to protest but knew it was useless. She looked back at Duo and tried to smile. "See you later!"

"Later."

Duo opened the door to his and Heero's room. At the moment it was emptied.

"Well, I think I take a shower." Duo walked into the small bathroom provided by the school. Removed his clothes and the tie that held back his hair. He let his long chestnut color fall. Turing on the water he stepped into the shower.

An hour later Duo emerged from the bathroom with wet hair clinging to his back and arms. A towel around his waist and a brush in his right hand.

"Hey Heero."

"Hn."

"Oh what a great conversationalist you are Mr. Yuy."

"Hn."

"Whatever." Duo pulled a pair of black silk boxer shorts out of the dresser draw. Turing his back he pulled them.

"Any word on the mission?"

"Wufei is coming tomorrow. In one weeks' time we will infiltrate the underground base located 40.2 miles away from this school. Wufei will provide a distraction, while we break into the lab."

"Why does this have to be a three man job? Couldn't I just be the distraction as you hack into the system?"

"No, there are two separate systems that need to be cracked at the same time in order to pull the information."

"Oh."

{One week later}

"DUO!"

"Huh?" Duo turned around and saw Maya run towards him.

"Oh hey Maya! What up?"

"I did it Duo, I did it!" She said as she threw her arms over the braided pilot's body.

"What did you do?"

"Look! She pulled away and handed a piece of paper to him."

"Oh hey an A! Go Maya!"

"I know, can you believe after all that studying and cramming, I can't believe I did it. And it was all thanks to you!" She hugged him again and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Hey it's no biggie."

"I'm going to show Kado now, want to come over with me?"

Duo scanned the school grounds and located Kado. He stood with some of his friends, and glared at him across the way.

"Umm, no that's ok, Kado doesn't like me too much."

"Oh of course he does, come on!" She began to drag Duo over. "I want him to know that you are my friend and the one who helped me."

"Okay, Okay."

Maya reached the small group of teenagers and smiled. She still held on to Duo's hand when she greeted them.

"Kado, guess what Duo did for me."

Kado's eyes narrowed and the icy stare coming from him reminded Duo of Heero when he was pissed. Flatly he said. "Williams."

"Hey Kado." Duo tried to smile cheerfully but it didn't warm the glaze he was receiving.

"What did you do, Williams?" coldly he asked.

"Uh nothing."

"Oh come on Kado, stop that. He totally helped me with the Literature test." She said shoving the test paper into his face. "See an A!"

Kado removed the paper thrown into his face and his glare shifted to Maya.

"So you were studying with…with Williams all week. You said you were studying with a friend!"

Maya let go of Duo's hand and placed it on her hip. "I WAS studying with friend, DUO is MY FRIEND!"

"I don't care! I don't want you hanging around this guy!" He yelled as he pointed a finger at Duo.

"How dare you!"

"Hey…hey…Look there's my roommate and friend. I think I owe him money. I gotta go. Duo said as he tried to excuse himself. "Maya talk to you later." Duo swiftly retreated and ran towards Heero and Wufei. "Hey Heero, Wufei, wait up."

Heero turned his attention to the braided pilot as he ran towards them.

"Duo, What did you do now?" Wufei asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey I didn't do anything. Kado is just being an asshole because I helped Maya out with her test."

"He needs to learn control." Heero said.

"Yea, no shit. I can't stand seeing Maya with him, he treats her like a possession."

"She'll have to figure it out for herself."

Duo watched to two argue and wasn't liking where the augment is going.

"If he hits her, he is so dead." Duo said

"I don't even think Sanders would do such a thing." Wufei commented. "In public, anyway."

Maya raised her hand and slapped Kado clear across the face. "JERK OFF!" She yelled and ran away from him. She dropped her test paper in the mud as she ran past Duo crying. Sanders ran after her, but she was running to fast and right to the main road of the school.

Without even looking, she ran out in the street. The next thing she felt was the cold steel of the car smacking against her. Tires screeched as her body flew up in the air and landed on the warm payment of the street.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Duo.

The three Gundam pilots ran towards the accident and stopped just in time to see Kado Sanders who knelt down in front of Maya. Her blood stained the pavement. Many students and spectators started to gather around the hurt girl, some were on their cell phones. The driver got out of his car and started to babble with panic. "I didn't see her. I didn't see her…"

Duo began to tremble as he watch Maya's blood seep out of her body. Heero saw Duo and placed his hand on the boys shoulder. "Duo are you all right?"

Duo didn't answer.

"Duo?"

Duo's body stopped trembling and he stood straight up. His eyes began to glow and his pupils seem to disappear. "Puer So vivere.4" He softly said.

"What?" Wufei and Heero asked at the same time.

Duo stepped forward and let Heero's hand fall.

What did he say? Wufei asked at the same time Heero ask, "Duo what are you doing?"

Duo didn't reply. He walked over to Maya's body and knelt down on the other side that faced Kado. He held out his hands over the girl's body.

"Maxwell, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Wufi yelled from the crowd.

Duo didn't respond. His eyes were closed and he concentrated.

"Williams, What are you doing!" Kado asked but instead of an answer Duo started to glow The golden glow started admit from Duo's hands and creeped over Duo's body. Kado stood up stepped back as he watched the glowing boy. He began to trip backwards, but Heero caught him. Heero allowed the shocked boy right himself as he witnessed the scene.

"By the Great Dragon, what is he doing?" Wufei asked.

Duo's golden aura glowed brightly and two pure light wings started emerge from his back.

They were absolutely beautiful, pure light radiated from them, illuminating all that was around.

The crowd stood in awe as they watch Duo. From his hands a golden light started to emerge and engulf Maya. Duo breathed heavily and he lifted his head and looked straight into the heaven. He opened his pupil free, violet glowing eyes. His wings stretched outward from his body, a blinding light washed over the spectators for a second.

Heero's eyes adjusted from the passing light and watched as Maya began to inhale a breath. And then another and another. The golden light vanished, but the glow around the girl stayed.

Maya opened her eyes and stared into Duo's brilliant violet eyes. He brought his hand to her forehead he softly said something to Maya who smiled weakly and closed her eyes. The transcending glow that surrounded herself and Duo faded, as well as the light wings on Duo's back.

Duo began to rise, but stumbled a little towards the crowd. They watched as he found the car that hit Maya and place one hand on its hood. He then proceeded to vomited up some sort of bile and then began to dry heave. He lifted his head and saw all the shocked faces of those who stood around. He looked up and stared right at Heero. He lost his balance and tumbled forward, Duo's eyes rolled up into his head, he passed out.

Duo found himself in an unfamiliar location. He was dressed in his normal black priest outfit. He looked around and found someone who stood in front of him. They were speaking, however, Duo couldn't hear or understand him. The person seemed out of focus. He tried to step forward, but he couldn't move his feet. He struggled and yelled but as he tried to move a blinding light washed over him.

Duo's eyelids opened. His eyes began to focus on the white tile ceilings from the bed which he laid in. As the white light flooded his eyes he heard a voice, but couldn't make out what was said.

Duo moved his hand and placed it on his forehead. "What the hell happened to me? I feel like I've been drinking for the last two days." He slowly sat up and turned his head and found Wufei and Heero.

"What? What happened? Did I do something?"

"You….You don't remember?" Wufei asked as Heero walked over and began to check is vital signs.

"Remember what?"

He got no answer, not from the Chinese Gundam Pilot or the Japanese Wing Pilot who was checked his pulse. Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and stared into his blue eyes. "Remember what?" He clearly asked again.

Heero still didn't answer. He just stared into Duo's violet eyes. Duo has seen many of Heero's face expressions, and he could read his eyes like no other. Usually when Duo saw them they were full of annoyance or murder, but this time Duo saw something he have never seen before. Confusion? Fear? Could the prefect solider be afraid? Was he afraid of him? What happened that caused this?

"Heero please. What did I forget?" Duo face pleaded as his grip fell from Heero's wrist.

"What is the last thing you remember the other day?" The monotone voice of Heero asked,

"Other day? How long have I've been out?"

"Three days. Almost four."

"Three days, whoa. Well, the last thing I can remember is Maya and Kado having a fight. She ran away from him and then…and then…a car hit her. OH MY GOD! Is she all right?"

"That is the last thing you remember?"

"Yes. Now what is going on?"

"It seems that you healed her." Wufei said walking up to Duo.

"What do you mean healed?" Duo asked with much confusion.

"She was dying and you brought her back to life." Wufei said.

Duo looked at Heero to see if what Wufei just stated was true. Heero nodded yes. He turned his eyes away from the two other boys and muttered,

"Wow, I didn't think I could do that."

"It doesn't surprise you?" Heero asked with much surprise.

Duo turned and faced his two comrades. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and looked at them. "Well not really, I mean, well yes it surprises me, but in a way it doesn't?"

"Maxwell what are trying to say?" Wufei asked.

Duo took in a deep breath and sighed. "I'll show you." He pushed himself off the bed and walked past the two pilots. He wandered into the bathroom and emerged with a small shiny object in his hand. He pushed back the sleeve of his left arm and held up the small but lethal thing, a razor blade. Looking right into Heero's eyes he positioned it. Before either of them could stop him Duo sliced. Blood began to pour from his arm, landing on the dark carpet below.

"DUO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Wufei yelled as he grabbed a near-by T-shirt and applied it Duo's arm. Duo gently took the shirt from Wufei, without taking his eyes from Heero's.

"Don't worry, watch." He removed the blooded soaked fabric and held out his arm for both of them to see. Right before their eyes, Heero and Wufei watched as the neat cut began to close. Duo walked to the bath room and ran his arm under the water from the sink. When he came back, all was left of the self-inflicted wound was a slight pink coloring of the skin and a scar.

Both pilots were speechless. They looked at Duo who forced a smile.

"Well I guess you know my little secret."

"How long have you been able to do this?" Heero asked still in shock.

"Ummm ever since I can remember, but it gets easier the older I get."

"Have you ever…um… you know…Brought back the dead?" Wufei asked.

"No, this was my first time." He laughed nervously, "I kinda wish I could of been able to do it before. I never even known I could."

"Duo, when you healed her you said something to her."

"Really? What did I say?"

You spoke in Latin and said 'You're all right now. You must rest, the child within must live."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You don't know?" Heero responded

"How could you not know Maxwell?" Wufei asked.

"I'm telling you that I don't know. And I don't know Latin. Who the hell speaks Latin anymore?

Before you saved her, you said the "child must live."

"I said that? Just great!" Duo threw his hands up in the air. "I don't speak Latin and I somehow managed to blurt out these words to Maya." Duo walked over the window and stared, turning his back on the two in his presence. Silence filled the room except a slight sniffle coming from the braided pilot. Duo's body started to tremble.

Heero noted this and opened his desk drawer, taking out some money. "Wufei, go and get some food for us."

Wufei eyed the money and nodded, he know Heero wanted to talk to Duo alone.

"Very well, be back soon."

Once Wufei left Heero turned back and watched Duo. He saw the jerkiness of his shoulders, indicating he was trying to hold back his crying. However, a sniff of his nose and a wipe of his hand gave it away.

"Duo…"

"Leave me alone Heero." Duo stated coldly.

"No."

"No? Heero I said leave."

"And I said no."

Duo whirled around coming face to face with the perfect solider. With tears in his eyes he began to sob. His face contorted in pained emotion.

"Why? Why her and nobody else? How come I couldn't heal Solo, or Father Maxwell or Sister Helen? Why not them? What makes her life so DAMN important? HUH? YOU CAN'T ANSWER THAT CAN YOU?"

"Duo, calm down."

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! NO, I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! I want to rant and rave all night long! If that's OKAY with you MISTER PERFECT SOLDIER, MISTER HEERO YUY!" The tears poured from Duo's eyes uncontrollably. The corners of Heero's mouth turned down. He didn't know what to do. He never had to deal with such emotions before. He thought of all the times that he should have cried when he destroyed a life, but never did. It was as if all the tears had built up over time and now were pouring from the Shinigami pilot. Fighting with rationale, Heero reached out and took Duo in his arms, and hugged him. He allowed the teen to cry on his shoulder. Somehow they sank to the floor as Duo collapsed and cried. Shortly after, the tears began to stop and Duo pulled away. With a tear stained face Duo stared into the blue eyes of his partner.

In his flat tone voice Heero asked, "Better?"

"No." Duo replied as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "No, I don't feel better, I feel stupid and weak."

"You are neither of those things."

"Yeah right." He said and turned his head to look away.

Heero brought his hand up and forced Duo to look at him. Sternly he said. "Duo, you are not stupid and you are not weak. When will you realize that?"

"Of course I'm weak. Look how easily I broke down and yes I'm stupid. If everyone saw what I did, then I'm a liability to the mission. THE MISSION! I've been asleep for almost 4 days, we were supposed to be done with it and be out of here by now!"

Silence floated in the air as the two pilots sat on the floor.

From the floor Duo looked around and finally noticed he was not in their dorm room.

"Where are we?"

In a motel across town. After you passed out, we grabbed you and ran. Wufei hot-wired a car and we were gone before anyone could track us. Needless to say, you are a bit of story on the news. I snuck back in and grabbed our GO bags later that night."

Duo swallowed deeply and asked Heero. "There is video?" His violet eyes seemed too big for his head as they stared at the Japanese pilot.

Heero nodded. "Cell phone footage. Not the greatest quality from the distance. But enough people were around who knew your name."

"Well great. If I wasn't any more of a risk. I just hope no one puts two and two together."

"I think you will be alright. The video footage of your being captured years ago was never the best and most of the kids in this school never paid attention to things like war.5"

"I hope you are right. Man, where the hell is Wufei with the food? I'm starving." Duo said smiling weakly."

To be continued…

1\. 1. Nunc est apud Deum , non solliciti translate to She is with God now, do not worry.

2\. 2. Baka = Idiot in Japanese.

3\. 3. Omae o korosu translates to "I will kill you" in Japanese.

4\. 4. Puer So vivere translates to The child will Live in Latin.

5\. 5. Episode 19, Assalt on Barg.

AN: The title of this Chapter is Seraphim. I named the Duo's character Seraphin which is a play on the word Seraphim, which means an angelic being, regarded in traditional Christian angelology as belonging to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy, associated with light, ardor, and purity.


	2. Questions and Answers?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing._

_Warning: This fic has some Language._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

**A Healing Touch: Chapter 2 Questions and Answers?**

**by Kayko**

Duo walked the bright silvery path. White mist floated in the air all around him. The coolness made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. As he continued forward and he noticed the white mist thicken, but only underneath him. The ground, once a hard payment of sorts was turning to a soft moss like feeling. He seemed to floated. A head of him he saw a figure. He was silhouetted in the distance. "Heero?" He thought, but no. As he got closer the figure was taller, wearing dark silver robes. He could tell his hair was long and untied as it hung from his head. He drifted closer and saw the man's face come into focus. To Duo surprise he found an older version of himself who stared back at him with the same violet eyes. Duo stopped about ten feet in front of his older self. He stared. Not because he look like himself, but because of the large grayish wings that protruded from his back. An angel? Why was there an angel staring at him, and why did he look like him? The angel began to speak, moving his lips yet nothing seemed come out. Duo tried to step closer but found he couldn't move. He couldn't understand or hear what the angel was trying to say. He couldn't even read his lips. What was wrong with him? Why was he seeing this being? Why couldn't he understand him? As he tried to understand the man, no the angel, it lifted his wings and a blinding white light washed over him.

Duo's eyelids open. His eyes began to focus on the ceiling above his bed. He allowed his eyes to come into the focus. He sat up and looked towards Heero's bed across from his. Empty. His desk and laptop, empty. "Where was he?" Duo thought. He glanced at the clock on the desk, 6:30am. He rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his pillow.

"I can't believe I'm up this early and where the hell is Heero? He can't be at class, since the incident they immediately left the school. "Maybe he's fixing my mistake?" He thought. "Mistake, huh? I can't really call it that. I did save a life, well two if you think about it. How did I know she is pregnant? It's like someone told me, but why? What's going through Maya's mind? I have to talk to her, but Heero doesn't want me to leave the room. To many people been wanting to see me, talk to me. Damn internet and viral vides." Duo thought turning on his side.

Some reporters got a hold of the story once a video was posted on the internet it has been crazy. Since then and they have been snooping around the school. They want an interview with the so called "Angel" who saved a young girl's life. "Ha! 'Angel' they call me, I'm far from it. Angel's don't do what I do. If anything I am the Angel of Death and with Deathscythe I am. …AHHH! I hate being cooped up!" Duo yelled slamming his fists into the mattress.

At that moment Heero walked into the room carrying something in a paper bag.

"Don't worry about it, you won't have to be cooped up after tonight."

"Oi, Heero, what do you mean?"

"I mean tonight we do this mission and get out of here."

"Thank God."

"Hn, God." Heero quietly said.

"Umm Heero?"

"What?"

"I need to see Maya."

"No, to risky." He stated flatly.

"Heero I have to see her, I have to talk to her."

"Hn…" Heero looked away and didn't answer for a while.

"Heero I'm going to see her with or without your help." Duo stated firmly

Heero pondered for a second. If he helped Duo at least he could control the situation.

"…Fine, but we do it my way."

Duo weakly smiled, finally he would be able to get some answers, he hoped.

The blanket of darkness covered the three Gundam pilots as they made their way across the school grounds. Each carrying a bag, stopping for a brief second, one figure gathered the other's bags and took off in another direction. The remaining ran towards Kenneth Hall, the girl's dorm. They slipped into the side door and punched in the four digit alarm code and hurried up the fire escape stairs to the sixth floor. Heero peeked around the corner and he saw nobody. He signaled for Duo to follow. As if they flew, they hurried down the hall to room number 642, which was also slightly ajar. Heero glanced around one again and ushered Duo inside. He closed the door and turned around to see Maya sitting her bed who brushed her long black silky hair. She smile and waited for Heero to lock the door, just in case anyone decided to come by unannounced. Duo removed his black hat and smiled at his friend, but said nothing. Heero moved himself into a chair in the corner, to allow them "space" to talk.

"Are we clear?"

Yes, I asked my roommate to give us some time and will be back later."

"Okay, so…." Duo replied.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Is that all, what?" He asked back.

"Well you wanted to talk, let's talk."

"I don't know where to begin."

"Oh I don't know, pick anything. The weather, classes, the fact that you seemed to bring me back to life, or just maybe that you knew I was pregnant before I did."

"Ah, I see you have been thinking about that to?"

"Of course I have been thinking about it!"

"Shhh, Maya keep it down." Duo said as he gestured with his finger over his mouth.

"Sorry, but I'm very confused and don't know what I should do."

"Okay, I'll tell you everything that I know. One, I have always been able to heal myself. I do it all the time, you can even ask Heero he witnessed me doing it." Maya glanced over to Heero who was sitting upright in the wood chair. He lightly nodded conforming the statement.

"Two, I never healed someone back from the dead, I never knew I could do that."

"Wait? Never healed someone back from the dead. Have you healed people before?"

Duo looked at Heero who now was even more attentive to the conversation then he was a minute ago.

"Well, yes, it has happened once or twice." He said as he stared at Heero. The look on Heero's face was priceless, Duo thought as he brought his attention back to Maya.

"What do you mean, 'helped along'?" She asked.

"Uh, I found that out by accident and when I did that it kinda put me out of commission for a day or more. I can heal myself, which depends on the injury how long it takes, but other people…It's harder."

"Okay fine, you can heal yourself, and you healed me and not that I'm not grateful, but how did you know that, uh…ummm…I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know how I knew, but something told me. Something deep down inside."

Maya turned and paced the room, her arms were crossed over her chest and she stared at the carpet. She glanced up at Heero and then over to Duo, and then back at Heero. "Who are you guys really?" She asked.

Heero and Duo both looked shocked. Duo tried to hide the fact that she figured something out, but he couldn't. Heero kept the same facade on, but inside he wondered too.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked innocently.

"You guys can't be normal students. You're into something. I don't know if it's just women intuition, or that you seem to know more than you letting on and that other guy you've been hanging around with, Wufei is it? It just seems that all three of you have known each other for a while. Like you're all buddy-buddy."

"That's not fair Maya. I'm friends with you, seems like we have known each other for a while."

"No it's different. You guys exchange glances sometimes that indicate more."

Heero was definitely surprised that this girl could see through there disguise. Even though she didn't know for sure, it was enough to piss Heero off. He stood up and nodded at Duo. It was time to leave. Duo noticed his partner and looked back at Maya.

"Okay, listen. I have to go. I'm leaving…uh we're both leaving this school tonight. There is just too much stuff going on." Maya started to frown as Duo stepped closer. He lightly grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. "Maya, listen to me. There is a reason why you were given a second chance. If it wasn't for you then for your baby. Don't let this opportunity pass you by. I'm your friend and I'll always be your friend. Keep that in mind. You need to live."

A few tears began to roll down the young girls cheeks and she smiled. She heard a low cough from Heero, telling Duo to hurry up. "Well, you better go. I'll walk you out." She said.

"Is that wise?" Duo asked her.

"Oh yeah, the doors are lock and only those with the alarm code can get in past 10 p.m. I'll be fine. Plus who will be out there at 1:00a.m. in the morning?"

The three left Maya's dorm room and walked the halls in silence. Down the backstairs, they reached the exit. Duo turned to hug Maya goodbye as Heero opened the door and they stepped through. However, they didn't except to find about a group people outside. Again the look on Heero's face would have been priceless if it was in a different situation. The door behind locked, separating Maya and the pilots. The look of sheer panic filled her face as they were crowded in with people waving and screaming. Wanting to see "The Angel," "The Miracle Boy." They wanted to touch him, they grabbed at Duo. Heero reached back and pulled Duo forward through the crowd. It was no good. They were unable to push away from the crowd. Reporters shoved their microphones and camera into Duo's face and asked all sorts of questions.

"How long have you done this?"

"Who is the Father?" Is it you?

"Could this be an Immaculate conception?"

"Did you know you had wings?"

"Are they hidden underneath your clothes?"

"Was this a once shot deal?"

"Are you a true Healer of God?"

Duo pulled his hat farther down to hide his face. He already had a picture of him taken when he was captured in space.¹ He didn't want people to make the connection that he was the pilot of Gundam 02. In the confusion, Heero got separated from Duo. Not to far, but far enough. He had to do something. From his jacket pocket he whipped out a small communication device. "Wufei, pull the car around and meet us by the Bourbon Hall. We have a situation. Over."

"I will be there as soon as I can. Over."

"The sooner the better. Out."

Heero turned around and spotted Duo who was crutched down. People were crowded all around him. This was not good. He needed to get Duo out of there and he needed to do it fast. He threw his hand to his back, underneath the jacket and tucked in his black spandex pants was a gun. He pulled it out and pointed it in the air away from the crowd.

"HE'S GOT A GUN!" Someone yelled.

**BANG**BANG** BANG*** Heero fired. The crowded dispersed and ducked for cover

"LET'S GO!" Yelled Heero as he pointed the gun in the air.

He and Heero took off and ran to Bourbon Hall. The van that Wufei hot- wired was waited with the engine running. He saw the two Gundam pilots as they came closer. Within seconds Heero jumped into the passenger sit and Duo jumped into the back of the van. The white van sped down the grass and onto the road. Some of news vans tried to follow but they were no match for Wufei's driving. Soon they were far away from the school where Duo performed a miracle. Far away from all the questions he still wanted to ask Maya, but never had the time or the courage. He settled down and decided to get some sleep. It was going to be a long night and he needed to rest.

To be continued….

1\. In the original (anime) time line of Gundam Wing, when Duo is taking prisoner in space. There was a wanted poster of him. He was also shown on TV. Face looking down and beat up, but he was shown.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well hope you like what's going on. Not to much as changed in this chapter except I removed Maya from the end. It didn't make sense that she was outside.
> 
> More to come, I promise. The third chapter is written, I just need to proof it but at 2:30am my mind does not function the correct way. Sleep is required.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, thanks.


	3. I am Human

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary._

_Warning: This fic has some Language and adult situations._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

 

"/ /." Indicates Heero's thoughts.

**A Healing Touch**

**by Kayko**

**Chapter 3: I am Human**

Heero's eyes drifted to the rear-view mirror. He couldn't seem to take his eyes or mind off Duo. It had only been an hour since Duo was able to talk to Maya, yet nothing seemed resolved. Neither of them knew why this had happened. It bothered him that he couldn't figure it out. What bothered him more was what happened when Duo first woke up after he "healed" the girl. Duo was hysterical. Screaming and sobbing, he didn't know what to do. In fact he did the complete opposite from what he was trained to do. He could have slapped him, punched him, or walked away, but no, he didn't do either of those things. Heero reached out to the pilot of 02 and held him. He actually held him, and let Duo cry on his shoulder. Why? Why, did he do this?

/"Because he is was in pain."/ A tiny unfamiliar voice deep inside Heero's mind said.

/"That doesn't matter. A solider is supposed to endure pain, it is their duty."/ A very familiar voice said. The voice inside Heero that was in control most of the time, the Perfect Solider.

/"Duty or no duty, he was in pain. You didn't want him to feel alone, like what you feel half the time."/ The tiny voice spoke up.

/"Bull shit! It is your job to carry out missions, do what you are told. You are a trained professional killer. There is no room for crying, no room for emotions. They prevent you from accomplishing the mission."/

/"Ha! Don't listen to that uncaring fool. You have every right to care."/

/"No he doesn't! His mission is what is important, not caring for some second rate pilot who can't keep his cool."/

"That's not true." Heero said out loud. He realized that he spoke those words aloud, and glanced over to Wufei who had fallen asleep as well as Duo. Again he looked at Duo through the rear view mirror and noticed his lip movements. Duo was dreaming, but what about?

"Why do I care what he is dreaming about?" He asked himself.

/"Because you care."/

"I don't care."

/"That's right, Heero Yuy, does not care."/

/"Because you envy him."/

"I do not envy him."

/"You're lying."/

"I am not."

/"He certainly does NOT envy Duo Maxwell."/ Perfect Solider stated.

/"You're jealous because he is so full of life. He can laugh, he cries, he makes friends easily."/

"That doesn't matter, friends end up killing you or they are killed."

/"That is correct."/ said the Prefect solider voice inside Heero's head.

/"Wrong, friends is why life is worth living. Something to look forward to, a future."/

"Duo, my friend? I don't think so."

/"Yes he is! You're letting the Perfect Solider take over. Why not let me come into power again, you remember me right? You remember the human side of you."/

"The human side?"

/"Yes, you know the one that allows you to feel emotions. The ones Dr, J stole.1"/

/"NO! Don't do it, look what happened last week. You actually sat there and let that guy cry on your shoulder. There is no reason for that."/

/"Of course there is a reason. Do you know the reason?"/

"The reason is…"

/"The reason is you let the pussy-wimp side of yourself breakthrough. Duo is not worth it."/

"The reason is I am his friend."

/"NO! Friends get you killed."/

/"Friends, help you live."/

"Duo is my friend. He was in pain. I reached out to him…"

/"You pushed the Perfect Solider off his high horse. You gave me, the Human side of yourself a stronger voice. You are balancing out Heero and you needed one braided baka to do so. You are mortal. You ARE a human being."/

"Duo is my friend." Heero said aloud in the car. He looked at Duo again through the mirror. His lips curved slightly up. It was the first time he had ever called someone his friend. It was the first he actually cared enough to help another through something so painful. Duo was his friend. Maybe he was something more?

Duo opened his eyes, letting the world come into focus once again. He had fallen asleep in the back seat of the "borrowed" van. He dreamt again. Back again he faced his older self with the angel wings protruding from his back. However, this time he could understand a few words that escaped the Angel's lips. He understood, "child, reason, death." He was really getting sick of this dream. He just wanted to understand it. Was that too much to ask? He shifted his body and looked to the front seat. Wufei sat in the passenger seat. He was asleep, emitting small snores. Heero was driving. They must have switched off at one point when he had fallen asleep. He looked up, sensing someone was watching him. It was Heero, who looked at him through the rear-view mirror. It was usually creepy seeing his ice cold blue eyes stare at him, but this time they weren't cold. They seemed warm, almost inviting.

"Hi."

"Hn."

"How much longer?"

"Not long, about 30 minutes."

"I wish we didn't have to leave our Gundams so far away."

"There was nowhere else to hide them. Someone, or enemy fraction, might of found them."

"Yeah, I know."

Silence filled the van as Duo watched the dotted white lines on the road pass one by one. It seemed like an eternity before someone spoke and this time it was Heero who broke the silence.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"When you talked to Maya you said you have helped some people before."

"Yea…"

"Who did you help?"

Duo bit is lower lip, he didn't want to answer the question, but somewhere deep inside he knew he had to. "Well, I helped Quatre a little when he was impaled with the sword.1 Um, and I helped…ummm…"

"Who else?"

"I helped you."

Heero's eyes went wide with shock. He turned around to look at Duo, but he caused the car to veer off the road.

"Heero keep your eyes one the road!" Duo yelled forcing the Wing Pilot to concentrate on the road. Heero gained control of the car and kept driving. He looked in the rear view mirror he choked out a response.

"…You healed me before?"

"Yea." He said quietly.

"When?"

"Do you remember the time when you got back from that one mission where you had three bullet holes through you?"

"Yes." He said winced with the memory of the bullet wounds left by a Oz soldiers who got some lucky shots on him. Two in the shoulder and one in the thigh.

"Well, you weren't doing too well and we had to wait till morning until Sally Po could arrive to look at you. You were losing a lot of blood. We think your femoral artery was nicked. I wasn't sure if you were…..going to make it." Duo said the last part barely above a whisper.

Silence again filled the car as Duo looked down at the carpeting of the van. The sound broken once again by Heero, he clearly stated.

"Thank you."

"Hmm? What?"

"I said thank you."

"Really?"

"Hn, yes."

Duo smiled when he heard Heero thank him. It was a rarity and he would hold on to it.

The van slowed and came to a halt. Duo eyed Wufei closely. The young Chinese man's eyes were still closed. Duo brought his fingers right to Wufei's nose and was about to flick it to wake the other pilot, when a hand grabbed Duo's wrist.

"Maxwell, even though you can heal yourself, I bet if I break your fingers, it would still hurt like hell."

"Duo tried to pull his hand away from the death grip he was received from Wufei. "All right, jeeze, Wu-man, really?"

"My name is Wufei. Do not call me Wu-man."

Duo manage to gain control and pull back his hand. "Fine, fine, I won't call you Wu-man, anymore…Wu-chan."

Wufei snarled and tried to grab Duo, but the long haired baka was out the door already. Wufei would have gone after him, but Heero stopped him by placing his hand on the Chinese boy's shoulder.

"Let him go." That's all he said, but the look, or glare Wufei received was more than enough to understand how serious Heero was. Wufei nodded, to let Heero know that he understood. "Let's finish this mission."

"Agreed."

Wufei cursed at the overwhelming amount mobile suits, that shouldn't exist, attacked him. He was in his Gundam fighting his hardest to keep the off the dolls produced by terrorist comprised of former OZ fractions.

{Flashback}

"Our mission is to infiltrate, upload the virus into their system and then take out the base. Wufei you will distract the guards after dropping Duo and myself off at the far gate. We will go proceed inside and spilt up. I will take the West side of the underground compound, and Duo, you will take the East. We will keep constant contact over a secure frequency."

"Alrighty then, let's kick some ass!" Duo announced as he threw his right hand in the air display the victory sign.3

Simultaneously Heero and Wufei muttered "Baka."

{End Flashback}

Wufei sliced through another mobile suit and he confirmed Heero's position. He was almost finished and was off to meet Duo.

"It's about time you get what's coming to you!" Wufei yelled defeating another enemy.

Heero typed the last line of the virus that would run throughout the base's main computer and manufacturing plant of Mobil Dolls. He was awaiting confirmation from his partner that he was done downloading the information.

"Finished here Heero. Over." Duo announced over the communicator.

"Fine. Over"

"Roger that. Out"

He hit the enter key and watched as the virus began to take place. Soon it would eat everything in the computers, making them all crash and virtually impossible to recover the hard drive. Heero loved his work. He glanced at his watch, picked up the rifle he had acquired along the way and was off to meet Duo.

The alarm blared as Duo ran up to a Japanese pilot. For the past five minutes that annoying sound echoed through the base. No doubt caused by Wufei's attacked, but there was a chance that the virus they uploaded into the system set off a warning that it had been hacked into.

"Hey Heero, how nice to see you here."

Quit joking around and let's go."

"Yes sir!" Duo mockingly said and saluted Heero.

"Wufei do you read me?" Heero asked the Shenglong pilot who was making a diversion.

"Right here Heero."

"Mission Accomplished. Withdrawal and wait for us to come out for pickup."

"Understood. Wufei out."

They both went off ran down a hallway, however luck was not with them. At the end they rounded a corner where they met many soldiers, with lot of guns.

Wufei was about to turn off his frequency to silence to air waves, but right before he did an earth shattering boom and a scream echoed through his cockpit. He blink a few times when he let what he just heard seep in.

Duo bellowed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"K'SO!" Wufei cursed loudly as he realized what happen. Gun shots, screaming, barking commands. That means they have been captured, or worse.

"KISAMA!" Wufei cursed again. There were too many Mobil dolls on his ass. There was no way he could turn around and rescue them without getting himself killed. He and Gundam were beat up pretty badly and running low on fuel. He was also hurt, his left arm hung low, broken. He would have to retreat and return with reinforcements.

{10 minutes ago}

Duo and Heero ran down the underground hallway. Their mission was complete and all they needed was to get to the door from where they entered. Not more them 200 feet away was their freedom, Duo smiled, he loved his work. However, as both boys turned the corner to escape, fifteen former Oz soldiers stood with their weapons held high.

"FREEZE AND DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" an officer yelled.

But would Heero listen to a threat like that, no way. The Japanese teen was quick to respond by pulled the trigger of his automatic. Five soldiers fell before the others realized what happen. Gun fire was exchanged leaving the two Gundam pilots with limited cover. Duo watched, what seemed like slow motion, as a solider pulled the trigger of his hand held gun. Duo witnessed the bullet collide with his partner's arm forcing Heero into the open more and then another hit his chest. Heero eyes widened with shock as the cold metal bullet hit him. He flew backwards, his gun dropped, and landed on the floor.

Time reset its self and was back to normal. Duo's mind seem to be on overdrive. He mind repeated over and over "Heero has been shot, Heero has been shot." Finally when he let it register, he did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEERRROO!" Duo slide toward Heero, empting his gun and killing the one solider. He dropped his gun and crawled towards Heero's fallen body. In the background he could hear his enemies yelling at him to freeze but he didn't listen. He didn't care. He was on the ground, letting his pants soak up the blood that oozed from his partner's body.

"Heero? Heero can you hear me?" He screamed into the fallen boy's face.

Heero slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Duo. With a voice barely louder than whisper he spoke.

"Duo, Arigato.

"Thanks for what?"

"Thank you for being my friend."

Duo's eyes began to fill with water, salty tears spilled down his cheeks. "Heero, No! Heero!"

Heero closed his eyes and his breathing slowed to a stop. Duo panicked, he was not going to let this happen. No way, no how! He placed his hands on top Heero's chest, where the bullet had entered his body, and began to concentrate.

Nothing happened.

Duo concentrated harder repeating the words "Heal." Over and over again, but it still did no good. He was frustrated, why couldn't he heal him like he did Maya?

"HEAL! DAMN IT! LIVE!" He roared, and shut his eyes tight, but when he opened them he was no longer in the underground hallway, there were no guards around him or Heero's bloody body where he knelt. Instead Duo found himself kneeling on the white moss-like ground of white. Duo looked at his body and all traces of Heero's blood were gone, as if it never happened. He looked up and stared into the eyes of the familiar face he has seen in his dreams for the past nights.

"Oh no, not you again." He said annoyed. "I don't need this bullshit right now. Where is Heero? Where I am? Why are you just staring at me? Answer me! Tell me WHO YOU ARE!"

"I'm you."

"WHAT?" Duo screamed.

"I am you." He repeated.

"How can you be me, when I'm looking at you standing in front of me?"

"Come closer."

"Huh?"

"Please step forward."

At the request of the strange angel Duo walked up to him. This time he was able to move unlike the times in his dreams.

"Yeah, now what?"

"You do not see?"

Duo looked closer and realized that everything around and behind him was also right in front of him. Everything seem to meet two feet in front of himself and his older self. The same path that he traveled up, the same cloud formations, even the stance of the angel stood before him. Slowly Duo lifted his right hand, and if on cue so did the person before him.

"A reflection?"

"Very good."

"But you weren't moving when I was screaming and yelling a moment ago."

"Yes, well I may be your reflection, but I am also a separate being too."

"What?"

"I will explain. You have strange healing powers correct?"

"Yeah."

"You acquired those powers from me. You are a special person Duo, you were chosen to be my host body."

"Host body! What is this some stupid Sci-Fi thing?"

"No, I assure you it is not. I was joined with you when you were born. The Lord foresaw something special, someone who could meet the challenges that were thrown at them and still come out on top. You have been tested all your life, you have endured pain and pain again, but yet you are still so full of life. Those around you can feel your ability to bring greatness to the world. I, as an Angel of Death, have taken many lives and through all this time I have become desensitized. Nobody should see death as nothing. I needed to regain the emotions I had lost off over the years. To regain my humanity."

"Loss of emotions? Is that why you are a part of me? And what about this greatness to the world? Is that what you call it? I don't think not knowing your parents, being orphaned, living on the streets, living through a plague and watching your best friend die, coming to love certain people and then only to have them taken away in a most cruel fashion and finally witnessing my partner's, NO my friend's death! Is that the ability, the greatness?" Duo screamed.

"And through everything I lived through, be it a test or not, I was unable to save those who were most important to me."

"Duo it was their time to go. The Lord called them to his side."

"Yes, but what about Maya and this I can speak Latin all of a sudden crap? AND WHERE IS HEERO!"

"As for the Latin, again you acquired that from me. That was my native tongue before I was made an Angel. For Maya, the child she is carrying is important to the world. It is not a divine child, but this child will bring greatness to the world, just like you. As for Heero, he is in the same place you are in. We are talking inside your subconscious. As for as anyone else's concern you are still screaming 'live."

"Okay, let me see if I have this figured out. You are an angel that was fused with me at birth so you could have a host body to feel some lost emotions to regain your 'humanity.' You have strange healing powers, which can bring people back to life, but you are also an Angel of Death, so you take lives also. Correct?"

"Yes"

"That doesn't make sense? How could you be an "Angel of Death" and still heal people?"

"Simply put, I am Seraphin, the Archangel of Death, the highest ranking angel in my field. I have the abilities to rekindle a life if the Lord tells me so."

"And in reality I am still next to Heero in the base?"

"Yes."

"Well let me go back there and heal him. You have the power, help me bring him back to life, just like Maya."

"I can't."

"WHAT!"

"I can't do that."

"What the fuck do you mean you can't? You have the power to bring him back, why won't you do it."

"The Lord has not summoned me to do so yet."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? I will not let Heero die! He is my partner, and my friend. I care to much about him to let him die like this, especially when there is a way to help!"

"I can't."

"You mean you won't! If you are a part of me then I am a part of you. We are one person, with the same feelings. How could you let Heero die when he means so much to us! If that's the case I don't want to live anymore. Either help me bring Heero back, or let me die with him!"

For the first time in over a few hundred years the Archangel of Death found himself crying. He lifted his right hand to his cheek and felt the wetness. Could a simple mortal mean so much to him? Duo was right. He was part of him as he is a part of Duo. They have lived there life together, even though the mortal side didn't know or understand. He will continue living together, understanding the world, feeling emotions, living to the fullest.

Duo crossed his arms over his chest and asked the Angel, "Well?"

Violet eyes meet Violet eyes. The more Seraphin thought about it, the more he understood. He didn't want to go back to the other side. He was being selfish. He wanted to experience more emotions, he wanted to live, and he wanted Duo to live. However, what would happen if he brought back a life that the Lord didn't approve. Surely, he would understand the importance of this boy. He could be a major factor in this ongoing war and if he did disapprove he would kill off the boy again. Probably punish him, but taking Heero away would be punishment enough. Seraphin looked up and nodded.

"I will do it. I will join with you permanently. There will be no submissive side to us. We will both have fifty percent. However, that means you will have to learn how to control my powers, as I learn how to control your emotions. Do you understand?"

"Control my emotions?" Duo asked.

"Yes, your human side is hard for me to control. It is why you freaked out so much when you woke up a few days ago. It will be a challenge. It can be draining for both of us. Are you up for it?"

"Yes." Duo confidently stated.

"Very well then, please step closer and place your hands on mine."

Duo stepped forward and as instructed he placed his hands on the older version of himself, the angel. A weird sensation washed over Duo as he watched Seraphin push through the mirror-like surface and into his body. They were merging into one, completely.

"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A guard yelled as he pointed his gun at the intruder.

Duo's eyes shot open. His hands were still on Heero's bloody chest. He looked down into the lifeless face of his friend. He concentrated again and closed his eyes. A soft golden hue began to formulate. Slowly it washed over Heero's body and his own. Light became brighter as two grayish wings emerged from the back of the pilot. However, this time the wings where not pure light, they were real. A few feathers flew from Duo's body and floated towards the guards who stood shocked.

The guards took a step back as they witnessed the glow become brighter. They didn't know what was going on, and it frightened them. Guns still drawn each of them watched at the dead Japanese intruder began to take in a breath, and then another one.

After what seemed like an eternity Heero's eyes opened and stared up at a pair of glowing violet orbs. A faint smile spread across Duo's face.

"Hey."

"Hey." Heero answered back weakly.

"You need to rest." Duo said.

"So do you." Heero responded back before closing his eyes and passing out.

Duo smiled once more before letting the feel of bile rise in his throat. He fought his body so he would not release the fowl substance all over Heero. Instead he forced it back down and let darkness over take him.

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. From Gundan Wiki, Heero, accidently killed a little girl and a dog that he befriended when AC 194, the he was assigned to destroy an Alliance base on a colony. After planting the explosives in the daytime, he took the time to relax, planning on destroying the base that night. While in a park, he met a young girl who was out walking her dog and befriended her. That night, when he triggered the explosives, a nearby Leo was knocked onto an apartment building, crushing it before it exploded. Investigating the ruins, he found the girl's dog, dead. The direction leaves no doubt that the girl died as well. When he buried it, and possibly the girl, out of remorse, Dekim Barton ordered Doctor J to retrain the boy, saying that emotions, and especially "the humane feeling of kindness," would be a detriment and unnecessary for a "weapon." Doctor J agreed , but feared that the real Heero Yuy would not like it if his namesake lost his humanity. This incident left the boy with a great sense of self-loathing and remorse. It also explains why Heero, in the series, displays little to no emotion.
> 
> 2\. Quatre was stabbed by Dorothy in a fencing duel in episode 48.
> 
> 3\. Victory Sign, pointer and middle fingers held up in a "V" shape.
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Okay boys and girls, if you had read the original story this is where I am doing a rewrite.


	4. Heero

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary._

_Warning: This fic has some Language and adult situations._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

**A Healing Touch**

**By Kayko**

**Chapter 4: Heero**

Heero awoke to a steady beeping sound. He slowly opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings without moving his head. The room he was in was bright. The walls and ceiling were white, very sterile and very hospital like. He observed an IV bag hanging to the right and the beeping machinery to the left. He attempted to move his hands, but he could not. Another attempt and a slight move of his head confirmed his arms and legs were restrained against the bed. He kept his movements to a minimal and his breathing regular. He did not want alert his captures of his conscience state.

The room he was in felt like a hospital room, except for the large set of windows looking out to a larger room filled with various equipment, computers and people with white lab coats milling about. Some were on the computers, others checking various machinery. From what he could observe within his room, there was one door from the right and in the opposite corner a toilet, sink and small mirror. Clearly privacy was not an option.

He laid still and closed his eyes to recall the last thing he could remember. He was with Duo on a mission. They have completed the virus sequence and explosives were set and timed to go off. He remembered running with Duo down a courier, but the exit was blocked with soldiers. Guns were fired. He killed a few and then he remember Duo screaming. Then Duo's eyes above him, tears swimming in his violet eyes. He remembered Duo was fading. Cold and darkness, but then warmth and a golden light. Than Duo was saying something and that was it. How did he end up laying in a hospital bed? What happened after he passed out? Where was Duo? Did they kill him? Heero thought caused him to panic resulting in the heart monitor to speed up. He opened his eyes and looked out into the lab. The increased beeping definitely alerted his presence. Moments later the door opened and walked in an older man wearing a white lab coat followed by younger woman wearing a similar coat and holding a tablet.

"Hello there. I see you are awake?" The man asked even though it wasn't really a question.

"May I ask your name?

Heero squinted his eyes at the doctor but said nothing.

"I thought so. Well Mr. Doe 1, can you tell me how you are feeling?

Again Heero said nothing. He tried to lift his arms but was forced to stop by restraints.

"Oh yes, sorry about that, but we were advised to keep you secure. We really didn't know what you would do when you woke." He said as took the tablet from the woman and scanned the screen.

"I'm Dr. Gavin and I'm here to moderate you. You're probably a little tired considering you have been in a coma for 48 hours.

This shocked Heero and his face expressed it.

"Yes, two days and your winged friend over there is still out." He causally threw his hand gesturing through the glass.

Heero followed the doctor's hand and saw he was motioning to another room like Heero's at the other side of the larger room. He focused in and could tell the room was very much like his.

"They wanted you to go to the holding cells, but I convinced them not to."

Heero looked at the doctor with a questioning look.

"You ask why? This is why." He said turning the tablet around showing a surveillance video of the courier he and Duo fought in a few days prior. Heero watched as he fired rounds from his gun dropping a few soldiers. He saw how they ducked behind the corner and watched the lucky shot that smacked into his arm and forced him out and fall to the ground. Duo ran over to him firing to the group but lost his weapon as he pressed his hands over his chest and the dark stain forming on his shirt. The video showed the advancing soldiers pointing their weapons at them and Duo was screaming. Finally a bright glow worked its way from Duo's hands, much like what happened to Maya but as the video progressed, Heero watched Duo's shirt rip and giant wings emerged from his back. Duo's body and new wings block his view of himself but he knew this was when he woke up to find Duo over him. He saw Duo pass out next to him and the soldiers who didn't move for minute after witnessing the scene snapped out of their trance and started to secure the pilots. The doctor turned the video off and handed the tablet back the woman.

"Judging by your facial expressions I am guessing that was a surprise."

Heero actually nodded but still said nothing. That was something he definitely didn't anticipate.

"Further examination of your clothes and body appear a bullet hit your heart and passed through your body. Another in the arm and one in the leg, which were not lethal. The heart however was another story. You Mr. Doe 1 should be dead, but you are not. It would be wise for you to cooperate for I am the only reason you are here instead of the clink." Dr. Gavin stated. "So, again how you are feeling?"

Heero thought for a second and looked at the doctor.

"I am thirsty and tired." He answered.

"Good, Alicia here will see to it that you are given some water. You have all you need in nutrients though the IV but dry mouth can be bothersome. I will be back to see your progress."

Dr. Gavin smiled and exited the room.

The nurse, Alicia, came over to Heero with a cup with a straw so he could take sip. He tried to focus on the figure in the other room but his eyelids grew heavy.

The nurse was telling him that they will probably remove his IV tomorrow when more tests would be run. Heero could care less and let sleep overtake him.

A couple of hours later Heero awoke. He was given a tray of food and sat up with his arms free. The Armed guards that flanked the room's exit allowed him this privilege. The nurse told him they will be running tests on him and if he corporates they will free him from the restraints. Heero kept quiet and observed. There wasn't much he could do at this point. The room provided no weapons and they refused to give him any utensils to eat with. Even the cup he drank out of where cheap Dixie wax paper cups.

He would have to bide his time and wait for Duo to wake up, so he would observed as much as he could. He could see that Duo laid face down. His body was cover with a blanket but his giant wings sat above. Like clockwork, every four hours a lab tech would enter Duo's room. Check his vitals, look at his wings. Some of them touch them. Some of them extended them to get a measurement, or pull a feather out, which angered Heero. He didn't want them to touch him.

The second day since Heero woke up, they removed his bed restraints. They had brought in some sort of tread mill for him to walk with electrodes stuck to his chest. Again, two armed guides with their weapons at the ready forced Heero to behave, but it really was because Duo had not woken up yet. Heero could see more of the lab as he walked. He wore white scrub pants. The shirt and slippers folded neatly on the bed as he let them moderate him. He could read the lips of the technicians watching. Some were amazed that he was even walking and others, a few of the women and a man or two commented on his physique. Sometimes the techs would ask him questions through the intercom. He took this chance to hear as much as possible. He noted that a few have mentioned snow in the forecast. Clearly they were no longer in the same location where they were captured. This made escape harder, if possible. Heero thought more about this fraction. What were they doing besides mobile doll production and what happened to Wufei? Why didn't he help them? Was he dead or alive?

Dr. Gavin brought Heero out of his thought process when he asked him to run on the treadmill. Heero complied, this was no different then what Dr. J would have him before he took over as the pilot of Wing. Plus, it got him moving which he would need if escape became plausible.

Early on the fourth day Heero was really starting to worry about Duo. He still had not woken up. The last time he was out for 3 days. What was going on? In the interim, his blood was drawn, urine samples were taken but he drew the line for a semen sample. He outright refused. The Doctor mentioned that they could force him and Heero stated that it would happen over his dead body. Gavin's response was "We'll see." Heero's punishment for not being a good little boy was some sort of mushy substance for dinner that was so bland and tasteless that he didn't bother more than a few bites.

Not long after dinner a lab Tech was talking to Heero through the intercom when the lab started to buzz with excitement. The monitors in Duo's room were beeping faster and he could see movement on the bed. The lab tech turned and joined his co-workers to watch through the large windows leading into Duo's room. Heero tried to see what was happening but the techs blocked in his view. He couldn't image what Duo was waking up to, but to make matters worse, he being view like some animal at the zoo. Finally, Dr. Gavin made them all go back to their stations and Heero was able to see Duo again. It didn't stop the techs from looking but at least they weren't crowded around the windows. Relief washed over him until he saw Duo's head pop up and look around. His arms were restrained like how Heero's were. Duo began to tug against them. He started to struggle and Heero could tell Duo was having some sort of panic attack. Finally, the straps gave way. He ripped himself from the bed and fell to the floor. The lab froze and to watch. The strength he must have in order to do that would be amazing. Duo stood up, a wild look about him. His eyes seem to glow against his porcelain color skin. His hair fell loose from his braid and his wings expanded. He franticly look around, panic clearly overtake him. He backed himself around and scuttled to the corner of the room. He wrapped his large gray wings around his body and knelted down. Heero put his hands on the glass and pounded. A few of the techs noticed Heero's actions but they were too fixated on Duo to care.

The lab doors opened and armed guards came into the lab. Dr. Gavin stood outside the glass windows with his tablet in his hand as two guards went into Duo's room with a lab tech. One stood by the closed door, gun at the ready. The other with his gun drawn approached Duo. The act was a poor decision, you do not antagonize and corner a frighten animal and that was exactly what this guard was doing. He barked some order but Duo ignored him as his eyes anxiously scanned the area. The dumb guard stepped closer with the gun pointed at Duo's face and yelled something else. Finally, Duo turned his eyes to the guard. For a few seconds, no one seem to breathe and then Duo moved. He reached for the Guard's arm before he had time to react. Duo managed to remove the gun, twist the guard's arm behind his back breaking it. The guard screamed as Duo forced him to kneel and used him as a shield. He held the gun up and he pointed it at the other guard and tech across the room.

Dr. Gavin, made some hand motion and then turned on the intercom into Duo's room. Duo, not moving his head turned his eyes to the doctored and stared him down giving an excellent impression of the Heero's death glare.

Three guards charged into Heero's room with guns drawn. Two stood by the door and one came and pointed his weapon at Heero's head.

Heero, being the trained operative that he was, didn't flinch. He never took his eyes off Duo.

Dr. Gavin talked to Duo and gestured to Heero. Duo's eyes followed and locked on to Heero's.

Heero knew the number one reason why he wasn't in a cell or dead. He was leverage.

After a few intense seconds. Heero read Duo's lips as he said "I will stand down if no harm comes to him."

Gavin must have agreed because Duo released the guard, let him stand up and handed him his gun. The doctor turned and nodded to the guards. The one holding the gun to Heero withdrew and they exited the room, locking the door behind them.

Duo didn't take his eyes off Heero as he was directed to the bed. The lab tech removed the broken restraints and was asking Duo some questions. It wasn't until she asked something that Duo broke eye constant and answered with a flirtatious smile. "A big ass burger and fries would be my choice."

Heero rolled his eyes, walked back to his bed to sit and thought "Baka."

To be continued…

AN: Hello all, hope you all like this story so far. Please review, I always appreciate the feedback.


	5. Showing Weakness

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary._

_Warning: This fic has some Language and adult situations._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

**A Healing Touch**

**By Kayko**

**Chapter 5: Showing Weakness**

{Four days prior}

Wufei awoke still strapped to his seat within his Gundam. He groaned as he lifted his head. His control panel beeped with messages. He selected the last recording.

"Chang, answer me!" Noin yelled, "We have left multiple messages. Agent Yuy and Agent Maxwell have not responded. Report back!"

Wufei type in a few keystrokes bringing up his communication link. Within seconds Noin popped on screen.

"Agent Chang, report."

"Heavy damage to Shenlong. I have taken serval hits. Passed out for a few minutes. Unsure where Agent Yuy and Maxwell are." He said breathing very shallow.

Sally Poe shoved her way into screen. "Wufei, is your vision blurry? Ringing in your ears?"

"Ask him that later Poe." Noin said shoving the woman out of the screen.

"Chang, you three have been MIA for just over five hours. We had reports the center went up but we have not heard from any of you."

"Five hours?" Wufei muttered as he bought up another screen. "Impossible." Wufei couldn't believe his eyes as he read the clock, but Shenlong didn't lie.

"Chang, are you listening?" Noin asked.

"Yes." He brought his attention back to Noin.

"What was the rendezvous point for Yuy and Maxwell?"

"They were to meet me at the local Motel 6 at 0500 hours. I am attempting to contact them though our secure line." He said as he fingers flew over the consol. "No response."

"We have already tried that, Chang. From our intel we know there was movement from the facility before it went up in flames. A cargo plane was reported leaving. We haven't been able to track it yet."

"I can help with that… shit he cried out when he moved a to adjust himself. "I need an extraction. I don't think I can pilot in my current condition."

Sally popped on again. "Wufei, turn your GPS on and we will get you out of there A.S.A.P."

"10-4." He replied, putting his head back and tried to steady his breathing.

Wufei, laid on the hospital bed touching his side lightly. His ribs were wrapped, and he was intense pain. He refused anything stronger than Ibuprofen since anything else would make him drowsy.

Une barged her way into his room with Sally on her heels. "He needs rest, Doctors orders." She said.

"He can rest when we have answers." She barked.

"Chang! What the hell is going on?" Une yelled at the Chinese man.

Wufie slowly sat up using his automatic bed lift. "The fraction had more dolls then anticipated. I was overwhelmed."

"That we figured out. I'm taking about this shit!" She threw a tablet at him. Wufie, winced as it hit his lap, but refused to show any more weakness to the two women. He took the tablet and played the video. It was a news feed of the previous night's event when Duo and Heero were cornered by the media. He didn't realized how out of control it got. Maxwell hat and hidden braid helped hide his identity but Yuy failed to tell him all that happened that night. He watched as the video played the original viral video. Luckily, Heero had already was able hack in and remove the video after it started to appear over the internet, however it went viral and there is virtually no way to stop it. It will always pop up again and again.

"Yuy and I have ready come up with a plan regarding this." He informed his commanding officer.

"A plan? Don't you think we should have been aware of this when it happened?" She fumed. "And I have two agents on video and one is firing a gun into the air!" She yelled as she grabbed the tablet out of Wufei's extended hand holding the tablet out.

"The situation became out of control, Yuy did what he thought was best."

"Right now, that is not important." Sally interjected. "Heero and Duo are both MIA."

"We are looking into it and will keep you posted. We are going to call in Agent Barton if we need Gundam assistance."

"I will be fine to pilot." Wufei stated.

"Ha, who are you kidding? You are lucky these are only bruised ribs not broken." Sally said poking Wufei in the chest.

"Damn it woman, don't do that." He yelled at her.

"Mm hmm." She replied.

"Rest up Chang, if you are well enough we might use you." Une said turning to leave.

To be continued…

AN: I know this is short. Originally Wufei didn't show up until late, but then there was a pretty big plot hole so this short chapter will help fill in that gap later on. Duo returns for the next chapter! So many questions that need answering I hope you stick around to see how it turns out.

If you like this, please leave a review. If you have a suggestion, leave a review. If you have constructive criticism, then leave a review. I appreciate it all. J

 


	6. Earth Angel

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary._

_Warning: This fic has some Language and adult situations._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

**A Healing Touch by Kayko**

**Chapter 6: Earth Angel**

Duo dreamt while he laid unconscious for days as his body took the toll of bringing a life back from death. He relived many movements from his human life and many from the Angel Seraphin's time; but these dreams where not all pleasant, many were nightmares. He kept reliving when Heero was shot. The nightmare was him not being able to revive him. It was the last dream he had as he slowly gained consciousness. He realized he was no longer sleeping when he heard a strange beeping. He opened his eyes and found himself face down on some sort of bed with is arms at his sides. He couldn't move them. Panic creeped up his spin. He tried to shove it down but it came up faster. He began to thrash his head around and pull on his restraints. All he know is he had to get free. A full blown panic attack exploded as he yanked his arms up as hard as he could. Not thinking, he wretched his arms upward and ripped the restraints from the table. The momentum tossed him over the side. He stood up quickly and turned around. He survey his surroundings. A room, glass walls, people staring at him, rapid beeping equipment. He spread his wings, causing a blast of wind letting his loose hair fly around him. Not liking his back exposed he flapped his wings one more time and folded them down almost giving an illusion of a cloak. He backed himself up into the corner and knelt down. He didn't know how long he stayed in his current position but soon he heard the whoosh of the door opening. Three people entered, two were guards and one was a woman wearing a white lab coat. One of the guards approached him and barked something at him. Duo ignored him and he watched all around. The guard, shoving a gun closer to his face yelled again. Duo slowed his movements and stared down his prey. He assessed the situation and determined the hole in the guard's defenses. Quick as lightening, Duo shot out and grabbed the guard's gun and twisted his arm behind his back; breaking it. The guard screamed in agony as Duo held him in place and pointed the gun at the other guard and lab tech.

"Excuse me?" a disembodied voiced asked.

"Mr. Doe?" The voice said again. Duo didn't move a muscle, not even his head. He slowly turned his eyes on the person standing at the window a bit off to his left.

"Yes, hello there." The doctor said with a small wave a pleasant smile. "My name is Dr. Gavin. I'm sure you are a little confused to where you are."

Duo, keeping his attention on the doctor, pursed his lips and quickly looked over to the group he was holding at gun point.

"Probably wasn't the smartest idea for our security detail to approach you at this time. If I was in the room, that wouldn't have happened."

Duo tightened his hold on the guards arm making him whimper.

"A lesson learned I think very well, yes? Well, I will direct your attention to across room." Dr. Gavin pointed to Heero's Cell. Duo followed his direction and locked eyes with Heero and then he noticed the gun pointed at Heero's head.

"You see your partner over there. If could please let go of the guard, return the weapon and play nice, your friend will live. Otherwise, you saved him for nothing. The choice is really up to you. " Gavin said almost casually.

Another second and a slight nod Duo replied. "I will stand down, as long as no harm is done to him."

"My word as a Doctor."

Duo let the guard's arm go, flipped the gun around to handed him the handle of the weapon. He kept his hands up and walked over to the bed and sat down. The injured guard quickly left the room. The other one kept his weapon ready as the female tech approached Duo. Duo didn't take his eyes off of Heero's and watched the other guards exit Heeo's room.

The tech asked him questions, but he ignored them. It wasn't until the tech removed the broken restraints and asked if he was hungry did he acknowledge her.

He broke eye contact with Heero, looked at the tech, smiled and said, "A big ass burger and fries would be great." Duo than turned his eyes back to where Heero was and watched him roll his eyes, return to his bed and sit. He laughed internally. Anything to get a rise out or Heero.

He turned back to the tech who began taking Duo's blood pressure. He looked at her ID badge.

"Marta, that sure is a pretty name."

She smiled shyly, but said nothing.

"You got some pretty ol' eyes too. They are like the color of amber." He smiled at her flirting.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"So what'ch…"

"Marta, that is all for now." Dr. Gavin said interrupting Duo. "You can complete the analysis a little later. I have some questions for our friend here."

"Yes Doctor." She hastily said gathering up her blood pressure cuff and exiting the room, passing two new guards armed and ready.

"The doctor stood in front of Duo and waited until Marta was out of the room.

"I'm so glad you decided to work with us."

Duo just stared at the doctor and shrugged.

Dr. Gavin took his tablet and started to fiddle with it. Without looking up he asked,  
"Can you tell me what happened a few days ago?"

Duo didn't move and just stared ahead.

"Please don't make me hurt the young man over there." He all but sighed.

"Fine." Duo muttered.

"There was a gun fight and my partner was hit. I saved him."

"I think a little more than that." Gavin stated showing Duo the same video he had shown Heero a few days before.

"Sorry, I forgot to add that I grew some wings." Duo sarcastically stated.

"I will assume that is something new?"

"You know when you assume Doc. You make and ass out of you and me." Duo said laughing a little.

Gavin gave Duo a disappointed look and sighed.

"Okay, okay" Duo said waving his hands. "Yes. These suckers are new." He said glancing to his side looking at the wings.

"What about the little miracle you preformed?"

Duo thought carefully with his response. "Yes, healing someone like that is something new too."

"Healing?"

"He wasn't dead, yet, and I healed him."

"Can you do it again?"

Duo shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I don't think so. That took a lot out me to do it. I had to force Death's hand."

"What?" Gavin asked.

"A deal."

"So the boy is important to you?"

"Important to the world, yes. It is best that he lives." He said strongly.

"Well, sadly that is not up to me. We will see what the Captain has to say."

"The Captain?" Duo asked.

"Yes, he wasn't too happy about his command being blown up."

Duo was about to say something sarcastic but he caught Heero's face expression. He was reading Duo's lips and only getting a one sided conversation.

"So this Captain isn't to happy with us after we mess up his underground bunker. So sorry about that."

"Yes, well you probably will be. For now, you now under our care and we will be studying you."

"I ain't no lab rat." Duo all but spat.

"No, you are young man who has giant wings protruding from his back and had the ability to bring someone back from the brink of death. Did you really think we wouldn't study you?"

Duo did not respond and glared. "I stand by my original statement. My partner is not to be hurt and I will behave."

"Then we should have nothing to worry about, for now." The doctor said as he turned to leave.

Duo stared daggers into the back of the doctor as he left and turned back to face Heero.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Three hours after Duo had woken up he was finally alone in his room. Interesting enough, the lab tech he flirted with brought him a hamburger and a soda. No fries but hey, 2 out of 3 ain't bad. He felt like he could eat three more. He stood in front the mirror and looked at himself, at his wings. He moved them up and down, flexed them and even flapped them. It was so strange to have them. They didn't feel heavy and wondered if he could actually fly. He tried to ignore the stares from the techs.

The female tech who brought him the burger called him Angel when she left, so he will let them call him that. Hell, he is the Angel of Death so it's not like it's not a name he isn't used to. Duo took a calming breath. His merging with his alter ego fucked up his mind. It was like the Angel side couldn't seem to handle the human side and vice versa. Duo still couldn't believe how much stronger he was. When he broke the arm of the guard, though not hard to do, felt like breaking a tooth pick. When he woke up, ripping the restraints off the bed definitely showed some strength. Sure, he has witness Heero doing it but considering what J did to Heero1 it didn't surprise him. However, he contributed to the rush of adrenaline.

Shaking his head he began to pace his "room." He needed to talk to Heero, which wasn't hard with the convenient glass walls and their ability to read lips, but it was the constant supervision he needed to figure a way around it.

After a few days of observing the lab and only a few interruptions Duo found himself in the corner of the glass wall close to his room's exit. He had noticed that the guards were only stationed inside the doors to the main entrance to the lab. Where he sat, they could see him but with the help of wings and how he was slightly turned away they would be hard press to see everything he did. So he sat here for the past 2 hours and sang. He sang whatever came to mind. Some of the songs had meanings that Heero could understand, but at various times it was his tapping that was the important part. What appeared as simple tapping to the songs beat Duo was using Morse code. Heero had to be more careful since he was in full view of the guards but so far Heero has communicated what they have been doing and they were someplace cold.

Another day had pass and Duo was sick of being probed and prodded but he did it in order to keep Heero safe. He was biding his time when they could escape. He had no idea what happened to Wufei, but he knew that Shenlong pilot wouldn't leave them if he could help it. Something went wrong, besides Heero being shot. He just hope that he and the Preventers were looking for them and not assuming they were dead when the facility went up in flames. So he waited and sang. He sang songs about loss, about love and whatever came to his mind. He had a special talent for remembering anything audio. Dr. G called it an echoic memory. It came in handy more than once especially being a Gundam pilot.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Dr. Gavin was walking down the hall to his lab when he heard his name. He turned around and found Captain Lochagos with two of his guards and another man in scrubs coming toward him. He stopped and greeted the Doctor.

"Hello Captain Lochagos."

"Good morning Dr. Gavin. It's now Major Lochagos."

"Ah, a promotion. Congratulations."

"Yes, a result from our two boys you are overseeing, but it's not like I'm TOO upset about it." He laughed.

Gavin, smiled and nodded.

"I've read your reports. Interesting, very interesting. I hear you are still having problems with gaining some samples from our wards?"

"Well they are resistant, but I'm sure we can rectify the situation with some time."

"Hmm, well I brought my boys here to help." He motioned to the three men for them to continue to the lab.

The guards nodded and continued on their way leaving the Major and Doctor to talk.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Across the room Heero watched Duo. He pretty much had been forgotten since Duo woke up. The techs and guards don't pay attention to him as much. Their mistake. Duo's cunning use of songs and Morse code allowed them to communicate with ease. Heero had come to realize that the rooms they were in weren't designed as cells, but as quarantine rooms. The one wall contained a sliding draw that food and other items could be given to the recipient's inside. Which meant they probably weren't being held at a Military facility making escape a little more plausible. His thoughts were interrupted when three guards entered his room, two with their gun drawn and third told Heero to come forward and hold out his hands. Shackles were placed on his wrist and they escorted him out. Before Heero left the room he caught Duo's eyes.

The three escorted Heero out of the lab and down a short hall way to smaller room with a table where a cup and towel sat. A man with scrubs was standing in the corner. One of guard who placed the restraints on his wrist took a position outside the door as the other two joined him inside.

Heero stood and stared down at the table. One of the guards walked ahead and grabbed the cup. He was a tall man with short cropped blond hair who smirked when he spoke. "The Major told us that the reports said you have refused to provide a semen sample. We are here to obtain them." He threw the cup at Heero. With ease, Heero caught it.

"No." Heero replied and threw the cup back.

The guard smiled evilly "Then we will take it with force."

The other guard grabbed Heero and the blond one help forced him to the table. They push him down, kicked his legs apart. "Murphey over there is a trained nurse and will perform a little prostate stroking to get your boys squirting." The blond guard said crudely as he pressed in close to Heero. His breathed hot on Heero's neck. He whispered "And when he is done, I'm going to fuck you raw." He emphasized his meaning but grabbing handful of Heero's ass. "But I can't wait to take that Angel Freak boy. Definitely one to add to my list." He shuttered against Heero pushing his erection into Heero's thigh.

Heero growled at the guard. "I will destroy you." The snap of the latex glove had Heero reacting. He slammed his head back into the nose of the blond guard. The guard brought up his hands giving Heero the room to kick at the other guard. He swung his body over and tousled with the guard. The other guard was able land a hit to Heero's face but as he tried to take him down Heero kicked the man's knee out, shattering it. The blond guard attempted to attack from behind as the other guard screamed out in pain. Heero was able to flip the blond and smash the other in head bringing him crashing to the floor. The blond guard struggled to pull his gun out and aim it Heero. The Gundam pilot kicked the weapon away and grabbed the next of the guard. He pulled his opponent up by his neck and twisted. Something snapped and he cried out. Heero stood up and wiped some blood off his face. The one guard who nailed a shot to his face managed to split his lip open. He looked at the nurse who was backed in to the corner.

"Hey man, I was just doing what I told to do." He put his hands up clearly frightened. He looked around, "did you kill them."

"No, I broke that's one's knee and the rapist will never have that chance again. I snapped his spine, paralyzing him."

"O.. okay… Are you going to hurt me?"

Heero didn't have time to answer, the door opened and third guard with another came in with Marta.

"Dear God…what the hell is going on here?" She looked at Heero and saw his dishevel looks. His lip was bleeding, his hair, messier then normal and his top ripped at the neck. She survey the rest of the room. The nurse, the gloves and specimen cup.

"On whose authority told you to do this?" She asked.

"The…the guards brought me here to do it. I…I thought the Doctor approved it."

Marta frowned and looked at the nurse.

"You, she pointed to the nurse and you gesturing to one of the guards. Please escort Mr. Doe here back to the lab. "You." She said to the other guard. "Help these two."

The four of them left and walked back to the lab. Heero tried to see as much as the hallways as possible. The door whooshed open and Martha walked in with Heero, and the guard and nurse.

Dr. Gavin and Major Lochagos were speaking to Duo through the intercom.

Marta walked up to the pair and angrily interrupted.

"Did you authorize a forced semen extraction?"

"What?" Gavin asked.

"You heard me."

"Of course I didn't."

"Then, why…"

"Oh shit!" Murphey said looking up at Duo.

They all turned to see Duo standing close to the glass. He was staring at Heero and taking in the damage. He observed the rip top, the split lip and the blood spattered on his face. His eyes narrowed and seem glow. He growled very low, "Forced. Semen. Extraction?"

"Crap." The doctor voiced. "Now, Mr. Angel…" Gavin tried to calm Duo down.

"FORCED SEMEN EXTRACTION!" Duo screamed as he stood in front of the group. His wings extended almost straight out showing off his massive wing span. He began to pace in a rage. He looked at Heero again and lost it. He ran up to the glass wall and began to pound the glass. He screamed something almost inhuman. He turned to the heart monitor. He grabbed it and ripped It from the parallel wall and threw it at the glass wall in front of Gavin and the Major. A slight crack appeared and Duo roared and continue to pound his first against the glass wall. He was bleeding and with each blow to the glass the red stains increased.

Guards began to pull their weapons and were about to ascend on Duo's cell.

"Wait!" Heero yelled.

He ran up to the glass and shouted to Duo. "Shinigami! I am fine."

Duo did not stop. The glass cracked a little further. He raged on. His face contorted as he snarled.

"Shinigami, stand down! Nothing was done. I am fine" Heero yelled. "Trust ME!"

The words finally seem to sink into Duo and he stopped. He looked around at the people staring at him. He looked around his room and then his hands. He shook his head, took one look at Heero and did what he did best. He hid. He ran to the corner, curled up into a ball and used his wings to hide his body.

The entire lab was quiet, no one wanted to move.

"Shinigami, is that his name?" Dr. Gavin asked.

"It's a name he has gone by." Heero replied not saying anymore.

"Such rage." The Major quickly said.

Gavin looked at Heero. "Let me see you." He walked over to Heero who stood next to the glass wall.

"You didn't do this to yourself." He stated, "What happened?"

Heero just stared at the doctor.

"Uh um." Murphey made a noise. Gavin looked over to him. "They tried to..um..force themselves on him."

Shocked Gavin looked over to Heero.

Taking a page out of Duo's book Heero replied "Blondie won't be able to wipe his own ass now."

Gavin signed, "Take him back to his room and clean him up. We don't another rage fit."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The tears from Duo's eyes almost burned his skin as they slowly came to an end. The range of emotions he was having was driving him insane. The combination of his human and angel side was exhausting. When he saw Heero and what they tried to do to him, the anger that pour from him was uncontrollable. He was almost surprised he didn't grow 10 feet and turn green.2 He tried to tell himself that he would of went crazy if any of the other pilots where in the same situation, but knew that was lie. Sure he would be upset and pissed off, but the rage he felt when he thought Heero was raped was nuts. It wasn't until he heard Heero calling his alter ego that he was able to put a stop his emotional outburst. Now he sat in the corner like some freaking pussy crying away. He needed to get themselves out of this place. He didn't know how long it would be when they would demand a sample of him as well and breeding angel hybrids were out of the question. He would think of something, he thought as he laid his head down on his arms and started to dose. He awoke to Marta talking to him.

"Mr. Angel..."

"Go away 'Ro, let me sleep." Sleepily Duo said.

"Mr. Shinigami, you are going to hurt your neck sleeping like that."

"Mmm what?" Duo asked opening his eyes.

"Your neck." She said, taking his arm to lift him up. "You will hurt it if you sleep like that. Come on, the bed might not be best but it's better than nothing."

Duo let the lab tech guide him to the bed. He sat down and looked at her.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"5:00 am."

"0500, huh? You could have just left me there."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because others would have."

"I am not the others." She smiled.

"Marta, why do you do this?"

"This job? Well, if I didn't I would of never met you." She said

"You know what I mean. You know we are being kept against our will."

Marta's eyes turned away from Duo's and shrugged, "The health insurance and benefits are something I cannot pass up. I'm sorry about them holding you."

"Yeah well…" Duo responded blowing the bangs out of his eyes.

"Is Ro his name?" Marta asked using her head to motion to Heero's cell.

"What?" Duo said. "No. that is not his name." He lied.

Marta smiled. "I won't tell. I promise." Look, I wanted to show you something." She said shifting her eyes around to see if the guards were paying attention. Only another lab tech was in the room, far on the other side this early in the morning. The guards were coming off their shift and waiting for their reliefs. They still had another 30 minutes before that happened.

She turned her body and angled Duo a bit more so she was more hidden. She carefully slipped her hand into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone "These are my reasons why." She said bringing up a gallery of photos featuring a young boy and a little girl both with Martha's eyes. She smiled warmly as she showed Duo. "They will be four in two months." She shifted her eyes quickly and took the phone and put it back into her pocket.

Duo smiled at her, he knew she just broke a big rule. No cell phones in the lab. "They look like two happy kids. They staying with you here?"

"Oh goodness no, not up here in this weather. They are with my mother back in the states."

"Not with their father?" He asked brining up his hand to touch her arm.

"No, he hasn't been in the picture since before they were born."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. He was a jerk and ran as soon as he found out. I don't need him and neither do they."

"Ah okay. Whatever is best for the kids. Will you be home for their birthday?"

"I hope I will get the time off."

"I'm sure you will." He smiled and lightly pushed her shoulder. His smile faulted a little "So, do you know what they will do with us or at least my partner?"

"You miss him don't you?" She said looking over to Heero who was just getting up from his bed. "It must be hard to not to be so close but so far way."

"Wait, what?"

"Have you two been together long?" She asked moving to note something on a chart.

"I, I don't know what you are talking about." Duo repudiated.

"Oh come on, you two don't take your eyes off each other. Then the freaked out yesterday, who are you trying to fool?"

"Uh, it's hard to explain. He's my partner."

"Some of the songs you sing are interesting choices, is it because of him? Some of the techs like your voice by the way when you sing the slower songs."

"Ummm…." Duo turned his head away not really knowing how to answer.

"Wait a minute…when you say partner you don't mean 'partner' do you?" She asked using air quotes.

"No," Duo responded but was interrupted by another tech tapping the window, pointing to his watch.

"Oh poo… sorry Angel, I have to go before everyone shows up for work. Maybe I can get Dr. Gavin to let you too see each other without everyone watching."

Duo stood up and went over to Marta. "Hey," he said taking her shoulders. "Thanks for the wakeup call." He said and gave her a hug.

Marta flustered a little. "You're welcome." He let go and watch the young woman leave his cell. He cocked a smile, looked over to Heero and wiggled his brows.

Heero across the room raised his eyebrow in question to Duo's smile.

Duo began to sing Titanium3 and with his hands he used Morse code to spell out "Cell and text to Q." He smiled and turned around and went to go relieve himself at the toilet in the corner.

To be continued….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Author's Note: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay with getting this chapter out. I had a bit of trouble with it. Mostly because I wasn't sure how I was going to play it. So many ideas were floating in my head and I wanted it to work right for the next chapter or two which I have in my head from the beginning. Duo finally admitting he cares for Heero more than the others. I just don't know how far I will take it. I figure there will be two more chapters before this story comes to a close. I appreciate any feedback and reviews, it is like candy and it feeds the muses. J

1\. It has been stated that Heero was enhanced by Dr. J to be a better fighter.

2\. The Incredible Hulk

3\. Titanium Song by David Guetta. A great song. One day wandering though Youtube I came across a cover by this one guy. Love his rendition of the song check it out. /Lk81akon-yU [Titanium / Pavane - David Guetta ft. Sia (Tyler Ward & The Piano Guys cover]

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary._

_Warning: This fic has some Language and adult situations._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

**A Healing Touch by Kayko**

**Chapter 6: Earth Angel**

Duo dreamt while he laid unconscious for days as his body took the toll of bringing a life back from death. He relived many movements from his human life and many from the Angel Seraphin's time; but these dreams where not all pleasant, many were nightmares. He kept reliving when Heero was shot. The nightmare was him not being able to revive him. It was the last dream he had as he slowly gained consciousness. He realized he was no longer sleeping when he heard a strange beeping. He opened his eyes and found himself face down on some sort of bed with is arms at his sides. He couldn't move them. Panic creeped up his spin. He tried to shove it down but it came up faster. He began to thrash his head around and pull on his restraints. All he know is he had to get free. A full blown panic attack exploded as he yanked his arms up as hard as he could. Not thinking, he wretched his arms upward and ripped the restraints from the table. The momentum tossed him over the side. He stood up quickly and turned around. He survey his surroundings. A room, glass walls, people staring at him, rapid beeping equipment. He spread his wings, causing a blast of wind letting his loose hair fly around him. Not liking his back exposed he flapped his wings one more time and folded them down almost giving an illusion of a cloak. He backed himself up into the corner and knelt down. He didn't know how long he stayed in his current position but soon he heard the whoosh of the door opening. Three people entered, two were guards and one was a woman wearing a white lab coat. One of the guards approached him and barked something at him. Duo ignored him and he watched all around. The guard, shoving a gun closer to his face yelled again. Duo slowed his movements and stared down his prey. He assessed the situation and determined the hole in the guard's defenses. Quick as lightening, Duo shot out and grabbed the guard's gun and twisted his arm behind his back; breaking it. The guard screamed in agony as Duo held him in place and pointed the gun at the other guard and lab tech.

"Excuse me?" a disembodied voiced asked.

"Mr. Doe?" The voice said again. Duo didn't move a muscle, not even his head. He slowly turned his eyes on the person standing at the window a bit off to his left.

"Yes, hello there." The doctor said with a small wave a pleasant smile. "My name is Dr. Gavin. I'm sure you are a little confused to where you are."

Duo, keeping his attention on the doctor, pursed his lips and quickly looked over to the group he was holding at gun point.

"Probably wasn't the smartest idea for our security detail to approach you at this time. If I was in the room, that wouldn't have happened."

Duo tightened his hold on the guards arm making him whimper.

"A lesson learned I think very well, yes? Well, I will direct your attention to across room." Dr. Gavin pointed to Heero's Cell. Duo followed his direction and locked eyes with Heero and then he noticed the gun pointed at Heero's head.

"You see your partner over there. If could please let go of the guard, return the weapon and play nice, your friend will live. Otherwise, you saved him for nothing. The choice is really up to you. " Gavin said almost casually.

Another second and a slight nod Duo replied. "I will stand down, as long as no harm is done to him."

"My word as a Doctor."

Duo let the guard's arm go, flipped the gun around to handed him the handle of the weapon. He kept his hands up and walked over to the bed and sat down. The injured guard quickly left the room. The other one kept his weapon ready as the female tech approached Duo. Duo didn't take his eyes off of Heero's and watched the other guards exit Heeo's room.

The tech asked him questions, but he ignored them. It wasn't until the tech removed the broken restraints and asked if he was hungry did he acknowledge her.

He broke eye contact with Heero, looked at the tech, smiled and said, "A big ass burger and fries would be great." Duo than turned his eyes back to where Heero was and watched him roll his eyes, return to his bed and sit. He laughed internally. Anything to get a rise out or Heero.

He turned back to the tech who began taking Duo's blood pressure. He looked at her ID badge.

"Marta, that sure is a pretty name."

She smiled shyly, but said nothing.

"You got some pretty ol' eyes too. They are like the color of amber." He smiled at her flirting.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"So what'ch…"

"Marta, that is all for now." Dr. Gavin said interrupting Duo. "You can complete the analysis a little later. I have some questions for our friend here."

"Yes Doctor." She hastily said gathering up her blood pressure cuff and exiting the room, passing two new guards armed and ready.

"The doctor stood in front of Duo and waited until Marta was out of the room.

"I'm so glad you decided to work with us."

Duo just stared at the doctor and shrugged.

Dr. Gavin took his tablet and started to fiddle with it. Without looking up he asked,  
"Can you tell me what happened a few days ago?"

Duo didn't move and just stared ahead.

"Please don't make me hurt the young man over there." He all but sighed.

"Fine." Duo muttered.

"There was a gun fight and my partner was hit. I saved him."

"I think a little more than that." Gavin stated showing Duo the same video he had shown Heero a few days before.

"Sorry, I forgot to add that I grew some wings." Duo sarcastically stated.

"I will assume that is something new?"

"You know when you assume Doc. You make and ass out of you and me." Duo said laughing a little.

Gavin gave Duo a disappointed look and sighed.

"Okay, okay" Duo said waving his hands. "Yes. These suckers are new." He said glancing to his side looking at the wings.

"What about the little miracle you preformed?"

Duo thought carefully with his response. "Yes, healing someone like that is something new too."

"Healing?"

"He wasn't dead, yet, and I healed him."

"Can you do it again?"

Duo shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "I don't think so. That took a lot out me to do it. I had to force Death's hand."

"What?" Gavin asked.

"A deal."

"So the boy is important to you?"

"Important to the world, yes. It is best that he lives." He said strongly.

"Well, sadly that is not up to me. We will see what the Captain has to say."

"The Captain?" Duo asked.

"Yes, he wasn't too happy about his command being blown up."

Duo was about to say something sarcastic but he caught Heero's face expression. He was reading Duo's lips and only getting a one sided conversation.

"So this Captain isn't to happy with us after we mess up his underground bunker. So sorry about that."

"Yes, well you probably will be. For now, you now under our care and we will be studying you."

"I ain't no lab rat." Duo all but spat.

"No, you are young man who has giant wings protruding from his back and had the ability to bring someone back from the brink of death. Did you really think we wouldn't study you?"

Duo did not respond and glared. "I stand by my original statement. My partner is not to be hurt and I will behave."

"Then we should have nothing to worry about, for now." The doctor said as he turned to leave.

Duo stared daggers into the back of the doctor as he left and turned back to face Heero.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Three hours after Duo had woken up he was finally alone in his room. Interesting enough, the lab tech he flirted with brought him a hamburger and a soda. No fries but hey, 2 out of 3 ain't bad. He felt like he could eat three more. He stood in front the mirror and looked at himself, at his wings. He moved them up and down, flexed them and even flapped them. It was so strange to have them. They didn't feel heavy and wondered if he could actually fly. He tried to ignore the stares from the techs.

The female tech who brought him the burger called him Angel when she left, so he will let them call him that. Hell, he is the Angel of Death so it's not like it's not a name he isn't used to. Duo took a calming breath. His merging with his alter ego fucked up his mind. It was like the Angel side couldn't seem to handle the human side and vice versa. Duo still couldn't believe how much stronger he was. When he broke the arm of the guard, though not hard to do, felt like breaking a tooth pick. When he woke up, ripping the restraints off the bed definitely showed some strength. Sure, he has witness Heero doing it but considering what J did to Heero1 it didn't surprise him. However, he contributed to the rush of adrenaline.

Shaking his head he began to pace his "room." He needed to talk to Heero, which wasn't hard with the convenient glass walls and their ability to read lips, but it was the constant supervision he needed to figure a way around it.

After a few days of observing the lab and only a few interruptions Duo found himself in the corner of the glass wall close to his room's exit. He had noticed that the guards were only stationed inside the doors to the main entrance to the lab. Where he sat, they could see him but with the help of wings and how he was slightly turned away they would be hard press to see everything he did. So he sat here for the past 2 hours and sang. He sang whatever came to mind. Some of the songs had meanings that Heero could understand, but at various times it was his tapping that was the important part. What appeared as simple tapping to the songs beat Duo was using Morse code. Heero had to be more careful since he was in full view of the guards but so far Heero has communicated what they have been doing and they were someplace cold.

Another day had pass and Duo was sick of being probed and prodded but he did it in order to keep Heero safe. He was biding his time when they could escape. He had no idea what happened to Wufei, but he knew that Shenlong pilot wouldn't leave them if he could help it. Something went wrong, besides Heero being shot. He just hope that he and the Preventers were looking for them and not assuming they were dead when the facility went up in flames. So he waited and sang. He sang songs about loss, about love and whatever came to his mind. He had a special talent for remembering anything audio. Dr. G called it an echoic memory. It came in handy more than once especially being a Gundam pilot.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Dr. Gavin was walking down the hall to his lab when he heard his name. He turned around and found Captain Lochagos with two of his guards and another man in scrubs coming toward him. He stopped and greeted the Doctor.

"Hello Captain Lochagos."

"Good morning Dr. Gavin. It's now Major Lochagos."

"Ah, a promotion. Congratulations."

"Yes, a result from our two boys you are overseeing, but it's not like I'm TOO upset about it." He laughed.

Gavin, smiled and nodded.

"I've read your reports. Interesting, very interesting. I hear you are still having problems with gaining some samples from our wards?"

"Well they are resistant, but I'm sure we can rectify the situation with some time."

"Hmm, well I brought my boys here to help." He motioned to the three men for them to continue to the lab.

The guards nodded and continued on their way leaving the Major and Doctor to talk.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Across the room Heero watched Duo. He pretty much had been forgotten since Duo woke up. The techs and guards don't pay attention to him as much. Their mistake. Duo's cunning use of songs and Morse code allowed them to communicate with ease. Heero had come to realize that the rooms they were in weren't designed as cells, but as quarantine rooms. The one wall contained a sliding draw that food and other items could be given to the recipient's inside. Which meant they probably weren't being held at a Military facility making escape a little more plausible. His thoughts were interrupted when three guards entered his room, two with their gun drawn and third told Heero to come forward and hold out his hands. Shackles were placed on his wrist and they escorted him out. Before Heero left the room he caught Duo's eyes.

The three escorted Heero out of the lab and down a short hall way to smaller room with a table where a cup and towel sat. A man with scrubs was standing in the corner. One of guard who placed the restraints on his wrist took a position outside the door as the other two joined him inside.

Heero stood and stared down at the table. One of the guards walked ahead and grabbed the cup. He was a tall man with short cropped blond hair who smirked when he spoke. "The Major told us that the reports said you have refused to provide a semen sample. We are here to obtain them." He threw the cup at Heero. With ease, Heero caught it.

"No." Heero replied and threw the cup back.

The guard smiled evilly "Then we will take it with force."

The other guard grabbed Heero and the blond one help forced him to the table. They push him down, kicked his legs apart. "Murphey over there is a trained nurse and will perform a little prostate stroking to get your boys squirting." The blond guard said crudely as he pressed in close to Heero. His breathed hot on Heero's neck. He whispered "And when he is done, I'm going to fuck you raw." He emphasized his meaning but grabbing handful of Heero's ass. "But I can't wait to take that Angel Freak boy. Definitely one to add to my list." He shuttered against Heero pushing his erection into Heero's thigh.

Heero growled at the guard. "I will destroy you." The snap of the latex glove had Heero reacting. He slammed his head back into the nose of the blond guard. The guard brought up his hands giving Heero the room to kick at the other guard. He swung his body over and tousled with the guard. The other guard was able land a hit to Heero's face but as he tried to take him down Heero kicked the man's knee out, shattering it. The blond guard attempted to attack from behind as the other guard screamed out in pain. Heero was able to flip the blond and smash the other in head bringing him crashing to the floor. The blond guard struggled to pull his gun out and aim it Heero. The Gundam pilot kicked the weapon away and grabbed the next of the guard. He pulled his opponent up by his neck and twisted. Something snapped and he cried out. Heero stood up and wiped some blood off his face. The one guard who nailed a shot to his face managed to split his lip open. He looked at the nurse who was backed in to the corner.

"Hey man, I was just doing what I told to do." He put his hands up clearly frightened. He looked around, "did you kill them."

"No, I broke that's one's knee and the rapist will never have that chance again. I snapped his spine, paralyzing him."

"O.. okay… Are you going to hurt me?"

Heero didn't have time to answer, the door opened and third guard with another came in with Marta.

"Dear God…what the hell is going on here?" She looked at Heero and saw his dishevel looks. His lip was bleeding, his hair, messier then normal and his top ripped at the neck. She survey the rest of the room. The nurse, the gloves and specimen cup.

"On whose authority told you to do this?" She asked.

"The…the guards brought me here to do it. I…I thought the Doctor approved it."

Marta frowned and looked at the nurse.

"You, she pointed to the nurse and you gesturing to one of the guards. Please escort Mr. Doe here back to the lab. "You." She said to the other guard. "Help these two."

The four of them left and walked back to the lab. Heero tried to see as much as the hallways as possible. The door whooshed open and Martha walked in with Heero, and the guard and nurse.

Dr. Gavin and Major Lochagos were speaking to Duo through the intercom.

Marta walked up to the pair and angrily interrupted.

"Did you authorize a forced semen extraction?"

"What?" Gavin asked.

"You heard me."

"Of course I didn't."

"Then, why…"

"Oh shit!" Murphey said looking up at Duo.

They all turned to see Duo standing close to the glass. He was staring at Heero and taking in the damage. He observed the rip top, the split lip and the blood spattered on his face. His eyes narrowed and seem glow. He growled very low, "Forced. Semen. Extraction?"

"Crap." The doctor voiced. "Now, Mr. Angel…" Gavin tried to calm Duo down.

"FORCED SEMEN EXTRACTION!" Duo screamed as he stood in front of the group. His wings extended almost straight out showing off his massive wing span. He began to pace in a rage. He looked at Heero again and lost it. He ran up to the glass wall and began to pound the glass. He screamed something almost inhuman. He turned to the heart monitor. He grabbed it and ripped It from the parallel wall and threw it at the glass wall in front of Gavin and the Major. A slight crack appeared and Duo roared and continue to pound his first against the glass wall. He was bleeding and with each blow to the glass the red stains increased.

Guards began to pull their weapons and were about to ascend on Duo's cell.

"Wait!" Heero yelled.

He ran up to the glass and shouted to Duo. "Shinigami! I am fine."

Duo did not stop. The glass cracked a little further. He raged on. His face contorted as he snarled.

"Shinigami, stand down! Nothing was done. I am fine" Heero yelled. "Trust ME!"

The words finally seem to sink into Duo and he stopped. He looked around at the people staring at him. He looked around his room and then his hands. He shook his head, took one look at Heero and did what he did best. He hid. He ran to the corner, curled up into a ball and used his wings to hide his body.

The entire lab was quiet, no one wanted to move.

"Shinigami, is that his name?" Dr. Gavin asked.

"It's a name he has gone by." Heero replied not saying anymore.

"Such rage." The Major quickly said.

Gavin looked at Heero. "Let me see you." He walked over to Heero who stood next to the glass wall.

"You didn't do this to yourself." He stated, "What happened?"

Heero just stared at the doctor.

"Uh um." Murphey made a noise. Gavin looked over to him. "They tried to..um..force themselves on him."

Shocked Gavin looked over to Heero.

Taking a page out of Duo's book Heero replied "Blondie won't be able to wipe his own ass now."

Gavin signed, "Take him back to his room and clean him up. We don't another rage fit."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The tears from Duo's eyes almost burned his skin as they slowly came to an end. The range of emotions he was having was driving him insane. The combination of his human and angel side was exhausting. When he saw Heero and what they tried to do to him, the anger that pour from him was uncontrollable. He was almost surprised he didn't grow 10 feet and turn green.2 He tried to tell himself that he would of went crazy if any of the other pilots where in the same situation, but knew that was lie. Sure he would be upset and pissed off, but the rage he felt when he thought Heero was raped was nuts. It wasn't until he heard Heero calling his alter ego that he was able to put a stop his emotional outburst. Now he sat in the corner like some freaking pussy crying away. He needed to get themselves out of this place. He didn't know how long it would be when they would demand a sample of him as well and breeding angel hybrids were out of the question. He would think of something, he thought as he laid his head down on his arms and started to dose. He awoke to Marta talking to him.

"Mr. Angel..."

"Go away 'Ro, let me sleep." Sleepily Duo said.

"Mr. Shinigami, you are going to hurt your neck sleeping like that."

"Mmm what?" Duo asked opening his eyes.

"Your neck." She said, taking his arm to lift him up. "You will hurt it if you sleep like that. Come on, the bed might not be best but it's better than nothing."

Duo let the lab tech guide him to the bed. He sat down and looked at her.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"5:00 am."

"0500, huh? You could have just left me there."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because others would have."

"I am not the others." She smiled.

"Marta, why do you do this?"

"This job? Well, if I didn't I would of never met you." She said

"You know what I mean. You know we are being kept against our will."

Marta's eyes turned away from Duo's and shrugged, "The health insurance and benefits are something I cannot pass up. I'm sorry about them holding you."

"Yeah well…" Duo responded blowing the bangs out of his eyes.

"Is Ro his name?" Marta asked using her head to motion to Heero's cell.

"What?" Duo said. "No. that is not his name." He lied.

Marta smiled. "I won't tell. I promise." Look, I wanted to show you something." She said shifting her eyes around to see if the guards were paying attention. Only another lab tech was in the room, far on the other side this early in the morning. The guards were coming off their shift and waiting for their reliefs. They still had another 30 minutes before that happened.

She turned her body and angled Duo a bit more so she was more hidden. She carefully slipped her hand into her lab coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone "These are my reasons why." She said bringing up a gallery of photos featuring a young boy and a little girl both with Martha's eyes. She smiled warmly as she showed Duo. "They will be four in two months." She shifted her eyes quickly and took the phone and put it back into her pocket.

Duo smiled at her, he knew she just broke a big rule. No cell phones in the lab. "They look like two happy kids. They staying with you here?"

"Oh goodness no, not up here in this weather. They are with my mother back in the states."

"Not with their father?" He asked brining up his hand to touch her arm.

"No, he hasn't been in the picture since before they were born."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. He was a jerk and ran as soon as he found out. I don't need him and neither do they."

"Ah okay. Whatever is best for the kids. Will you be home for their birthday?"

"I hope I will get the time off."

"I'm sure you will." He smiled and lightly pushed her shoulder. His smile faulted a little "So, do you know what they will do with us or at least my partner?"

"You miss him don't you?" She said looking over to Heero who was just getting up from his bed. "It must be hard to not to be so close but so far way."

"Wait, what?"

"Have you two been together long?" She asked moving to note something on a chart.

"I, I don't know what you are talking about." Duo repudiated.

"Oh come on, you two don't take your eyes off each other. Then the freaked out yesterday, who are you trying to fool?"

"Uh, it's hard to explain. He's my partner."

"Some of the songs you sing are interesting choices, is it because of him? Some of the techs like your voice by the way when you sing the slower songs."

"Ummm…." Duo turned his head away not really knowing how to answer.

"Wait a minute…when you say partner you don't mean 'partner' do you?" She asked using air quotes.

"No," Duo responded but was interrupted by another tech tapping the window, pointing to his watch.

"Oh poo… sorry Angel, I have to go before everyone shows up for work. Maybe I can get Dr. Gavin to let you too see each other without everyone watching."

Duo stood up and went over to Marta. "Hey," he said taking her shoulders. "Thanks for the wakeup call." He said and gave her a hug.

Marta flustered a little. "You're welcome." He let go and watch the young woman leave his cell. He cocked a smile, looked over to Heero and wiggled his brows.

Heero across the room raised his eyebrow in question to Duo's smile.

Duo began to sing Titanium3 and with his hands he used Morse code to spell out "Cell and text to Q." He smiled and turned around and went to go relieve himself at the toilet in the corner.

To be continued….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Author's Note: Hello everyone, sorry for the delay with getting this chapter out. I had a bit of trouble with it. Mostly because I wasn't sure how I was going to play it. So many ideas were floating in my head and I wanted it to work right for the next chapter or two which I have in my head from the beginning. Duo finally admitting he cares for Heero more than the others. I just don't know how far I will take it. I figure there will be two more chapters before this story comes to a close. I appreciate any feedback and reviews, it is like candy and it feeds the muses. J

1\. It has been stated that Heero was enhanced by Dr. J to be a better fighter.

2\. The Incredible Hulk

3\. Titanium Song by David Guetta. A great song. One day wandering though Youtube I came across a cover by this one guy. Love his rendition of the song check it out. /Lk81akon-yU [Titanium / Pavane - David Guetta ft. Sia (Tyler Ward & The Piano Guys cover]


	7. Marta

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary._

_Warning: This fic has some Language and adult situations._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

**A Healing Touch by Kayko**

**Chapter 7: Marta**

Marta smiled as she left Angel's room. There was just something about how he would look at her with those big violet eyes that reminded her of a puppy. No wonder "Ro" couldn't stop watching him.

She slid her hand into her lab coat pocket and stopped. "What the hell?"

-~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Duo sat with his back to the glass wall. He stretched out his wings in and out giving the appearance he was exercising them. When he in reality he was hiding the cell phone he pocketed from Marta when he hugged her.

He brought up the messaging app and started to text.

/ Hi Tink /

/ PeterPan & LostBoy r ok /

/come n get us/

"Give it back."

"Huh?" Duo said looking up to see Marta standing in the door of his room.

"Give what back?" Innocently ask and hid the phone.

Marta's hand went to her hip while the other was held out. She gave Duo one hell of a "mom" look.

"Don't make me ask again."

Duo turned his head away and smirked. "You can tell you are a mom. Come here, I don't want you to get in trouble." He said and gestured for her to come closer.

She stepped forward and Duo stood up. Though, he was a few inches taller than the woman she was damn intimidating.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." He said as he slipped the phone back into her pocket. "We need to get out of here Marta." Duo said quietly as his eyes motioned to Heero across the room.

"I can't do anything about that." She replied.

"You won't do anything about it." He frowned. "You are choosing to let us die here."

"They won't let you die." She said barely above a whisper.

"Eventually they will and then they will dissect my ass. My partner is running out of time."

Marta said nothing as he turned her eyes away. "I don't know what to do."

"Do the right thing." He said as he watched her leave though the door hearing the lock click behind her.

Marta walked away from the lab and down the hall. She couldn't believe that they would kill Angel's partner, but really he was serving no purpose at all except for keeping Angel in line. The only thing they wanted was a semen sample but everyone in the lab knew that wasn't going to happened voluntary.

She took the corner in the hallway to Dr. Gavin's office. She was just about to knock on the door when she heard voices. Inside the doctor and Major were discussing the current project. Standing as close as possible she listened to the men speak and her heart dropped.

"I don't care what you do with him. Just remove him.

"Sir, is that wise? You saw the reaction from the subject." Dr. Gavin said.

"Sedate him or tie him down. I don't care. Just take care of it."

A knock at the door stopped the conversation."

"Yes, come in."

The door opened and Marta stepped in to greet the two men. "Sorry to interrupt Doctor but I had an idea where we can try to get those samples you want from the subjects."

"And what do you propose?"

"Place two of them in the same cell, but not one where the walls are transparent."

"What would that accomplish?" The Major asked.

"Angel has an affection towards Doe." Marta said referring to Heero. "We have observed them constantly watching each other and in some way they commute with just a look or two. They care about each other. Put them in close contact and you might get the samples you are looking for."

The Major rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't this surprise me."

"Sometimes you love who you love." She said.

"Where do you supposed we put them?" Doctor Gavin asked.

"The old holding cells are equipped with video monitoring, use those."

"I will think about it." Gavin replied.

"Thank you Doctor." She smiled. Turned to the Major. "Major, have a nice day."

-~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Inside Lady Une's office at the Preventer's head office Wufei sat in a chair with a frown on his face. He was still recovering but it did not stop him from meeting his is supervisor.

"Have any leads?" He asked.

"No, whoever took them are extremely quiet. The cargo plane has no trail we can find, yet."

"This is ridiculous!"

"You don't think I know that Agent Chang?" Une yelled. "Two of my best agents are missing!"

Wufei was about to say something back when the office assistant buzzed in and interrupted.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Mr. Winner is on line one. He says it's urgent."

"He can wait, saying things are urgent just to ask for an update is getting old." She all but spat.

The assistant buzzed back in a few seconds later. "Mr. Winner says you need to take his call now or he will hack his way into your system and he doubts you want him to do that."

"Freaking Gundam Pilots, freaking Quatre." She muttered watching Wufei as raise his eyebrow in question.

"Fine, put him though." She said as she turned to her video monitor. "This better be important Winner. I don't have time to placate you will updates."

Quatre's face filled the screen. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I got word from Duo."

"What?" Wufei exclaimed and ran to look at the video screen on Une's desk.

"He sent me a text."

And how do you know it's him?" Une asked.

"He sent it to a private phone only a select few have access too."

"What did the text say Winner?" She asked.

"Hi Tink. Peter Pan and Lost Boy are okay. Come and get us." Quatre replied.

"Tink?" Wufei asked.

Quatre blushed slightly. "It's an inside joke between Duo and myself. I called him Peter Pan one day when he was acting particularly childless. He in turn called me Tinkerbell and will occasionally refer to me as Tink."

"Are you able to track the cell number?"

"We should. I will be at your office in less than 10 minutes." A beep drew Quatre's attention for a second.

"Wait a second." He said. "I just got another text?"

"Is it Duo?" Wufei asked?

"No." Quatre looked back at the two through the vid screen."

"What then!" Une yelled slamming her fist to the desk.

"It says 'Can you really help Peter Pan and Lost Boy?"

-~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Heero finished another set of push-ups as the waited for the guards to return Duo to his cell. It has been over 30 minutes and it he was beginning to worry. What was going on and how much longer where they going to keep them alive? He paced his room thinking about the braided baka. Maybe it would have been better if he had just let him die. Then he wouldn't have to think about the way Duo smiles or when he gets an idea he chews the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to think about him, but given the current circumstances there wasn't much to focus on. As he looked out into the lab, he heard the familiar whoosh sound of his cell door.

"Hands behind your back, palms out." A voice said behind him.

Heero sighed and did as instructed. Looks like he was in store for something new. Handcuffs were snapped onto his wrists and he was led from his cell. Down a long hall way, turn left, down another hallway, a right and a series of doors laid out before him. They stopped him about half way down the corridor and removed the handcuffs.

"Hope you have fun with your little boyfriend in there." The guard said.

Heero didn't have chance to respond when the other guard shot him. Opened the cell and pushed him through the door.

-~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortened chapter and the time it took to write. I felt this was a good spot to break. I had a bit of a block and though I have an idea where this story is going just getting there has been a bit a challenge. So many questions to answer. What will happen to Duo and Heero and will the others get to them in time? Stay tuned for the next installment of "A Healing Touch." Please Review and let me know how it is going.

 


	8. Escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary._

_Warning: This fic has some Language and adult situations._

_Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^_

**A Healing Touch by Kayko**

**Chapter 8: Escape**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. The song isn't mine either, it belongs to Denis Leary.

Warning: This fic has some Language.

Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^

Author's note: Thanks everyone for keeping up with me and being patient.

To the guest review asking about the lab. If only I was able to stay up later last night and get this chapter up. I explain about the lab when Marta perspective starts. Since most of perspectives are from Heero and Duo they wouldn't know anything about lab beyond what they can see and hear.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Duo paced around the semi small cell. There was a cot, a toilet and sink and that was it. Considering some of the places he ended up didn't even have, no joke intended, a pot to piss in. This wasn't to bad. He knew he was being watched but he didn't know why they moved him to this cell? The muffled voices though the door brought his attention and then the familiar sound of a gunshot echoed through the cell. The door opened and someone pushed a body through onto the floor. Laughter from someone on the other side lingered as the door was shut. It took Duo a few seconds to realize the body on the floor was bleeding and was Heero.

"Holy Shit! Heero, are you okay?" He ran over to Heero's fallen body.

Heero lifted his head. "Yeah, he shot me in the leg." He grunted.

Duo's eyes blazed with anger. His nostrils flared and he took a deep breath. He stood up and punch the cell door a few times, denting it slightly. When he pulled his hand back, he wiped the blood onto his shirt as the broken skin knitted itself back together. He looked at Heero sitting on the floor and dropped down to his side.

"Let me." He said, but Heero stopped him.

"You know why they shot me. They want to see if you can heal on demand."

Duo's eyes filled with sadness and his face contorted. "This is all my fault." He moaned.

"It's not. Help me tie off my leg and get me up. "

Heero ripped the pants from the wounded leg and Duo helped him tie it off to make tourniquet to restrict blood flow.

"It looks like the bullet passed though and I think you are lucky. It doesn't appear to hit the artery."

"Hn, now I have a matching set." Heero replied.

"Was that a joke? You must be losing blood." Duo said as he helped the Wing Pilot up. He brought him over to the cot settling himself down first and then laying Heero next to his body.

"My wings are good for something. They will keep you warm." He said encasing Heero with is left wing.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked Heero after they settled for bit.

"Hn, as well as can be expected."

"I got some good news." Duo smirked.

"Yeah?" Heero asked raising his eyes up to meet Duo's.

"I was able to send a text to Quatre. He should be able to track the number and hopefully they will be able to get us.

"Good."

A few seconds of awkward silence past until Heero filled it.

"Explain."

"Explain what?" Dup ask innocently.

"Duo." Heero warned.

"It's going to sound strange."

"I think I can handle strange right now."

Duo bit his lower lip and sighed. "Okay. Sooo, I am the reincarnation of an Angel named Seraphin."

"And?"

"And he was, as he put it, the Archangel of Death."

"Archangel of Death? Interesting." Heero paused before he continued, "How come the wings came out when you healed me?"

Duo chewed his bottom lip, but before he could answer a knock at the door interrupted his thought.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Marta walked briskly to the security control room. She just came from the lab and her assistant told her that they had taken the boys from the lab and they haven't returned. She had made up her mind to help them after hearing the Major and Dr. Gavin's conversation. As a biophysicists she understands the need and desire to study living things but to kill someone was not within her belief system. She had been in contact with "Tink" and has already informed him, or her, that "Peter Pan" and "Lost Boy" will be in that area of the compound. Surprising enough, the security was less enforced in that area instead of the lab where all the data and samples were stored. This was just a lonely research facility on infectious disease in a remote area of Greenland. It was built when humans just started to into space so the tech at the time was high tech. Now it was standard enough to pass inspections for the rest of the compound, but the lab was only truly updated area.

Blood, skin, hair and feather samples were taken from Angel, but they still don't know how he managed to heal Ro. His blood was of a normal human, though clearly he has been given enhancements to withstand certain drugs or diseases, but that was pretty standard in today Military and Space living. Even Ro had similar enhancements. These boys are not strangers to being experimented on. The biggest mystery was the wings and strength from Angel. Base on his reactions this was something unfamiliar and she prayed Tink would get them out alive and unhurt.

Marta turned the corner and entered the control room. Two guards sat in the room watching the various screens.

"Hello boys. I was just checking on our subjects. How are things progressing?"

"Nothing to exciting. The Angel kid hasn't healed the other one and so they are just sitting there talking. Once things start to advance Dr. Gavin wants to be informed. Do you want to be on the list as well?"

"Wait, hasn't healed him? Doe was perfectly healthy when he left the lab. What happened?" She asked.

"He was shot in the leg before being placed into the cell. I don't know why. He wasn't resisting or fighting when they did it." The guard casually said.

"So Doe has been without medical attention?" Martha yelled. "For how long?"

"Uh at least 15 minutes."

"Seriously what is wrong with you guys?"

"We were told to let it be by the Major. He said it if the freaky Angel can't save his friend then he isn't worth saving."

"Unbelievable!" Martha yelled grabbing a first aid kit from the room and ran toward the holding cell.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

The knock at the door stopped Duo from continuing his story. The cell door opened and Marta walked inside with a guard while the other stayed outside and closed them in.

"The Major won't like this." The guard said frowning.

"I don't care. I will treat him."

Heero sat up allowing Duo to take back his wing. Martha walked over to Heero.

"Please let me see your leg."

Heero nodded. Duo got up and stepped away to allowed her access.

Martha began to examine Heero's leg. She looked at Duo and said. "Tink says hi."

Duo smiled. "Good the hear that. Will we see each other soon?"

Marta turned her attention back to Heero's wound. Without turning her head, she filled a syringe with clear liquid. "I assume so." She answered.

She looked at Heero. "This is Morphine. It should help with the pain. Will you let me inject you?"

Heero nodded giving her permission. Marta plunged the needle into his leg injecting the drug into his system. She withdrew the syringe when the sound of explosion somewhere nearby startled the group in the cell.

Duo didn't delay, he reached out and punched the guard in the face and grabbed his gun. The Guard fell to the ground. He rounded Marta and grabbed her arm forcing her to stand.

"Trust me, they won't shoot you." He said into her ear. He brought her over to the door with the gun in her back. Martha knocked on the door and it opened. Before the other guard knew what was happening Duo pulled him inside and knocked him out and took his side arm.

"Marta, you will be safer in here than anywhere else. Thank you." Duo said locking her inside with the knocked out guards.

Once the door was closed they headed toward the sound of gunshots. Heero tried to run as fast as possible with the help of the morphine and adrenaline. They came to a corner and the sound of gunshots were louder. Carefully checking out the hallway a two preventers were firing on some of the soldiers from the lab. Duo began to fire on them as Heero covered them. From another hallway more guards started to show up. Heero fired and Duo swore. "I'm out!"

"I'm down to a 3."

"What freaking guard doesn't have extra clips on their bodies?"

"Moronic ones."

"Come on, we can grab one off the fallen. Be my shadow." Duo told Heero.

They rounded the corner and ran forward. Bullets were flying everywhere and Duo kept being hit. At least one guard left, clearly the better shot manage to kill or force the preventer back and only left Heero and Duo as targets. He shot at Duo, but Duo just kept going they almost made it to a set of guards who fell early on when Heero was grabbed from behind. Duo reached the one guard and took him out with a roundhouse kick. He picked up the gun and put one into the guard's head. When he looked up he found Heero with a gun to his temple and a guard standing against the wall.

"Fucking drop the gun and stand down!" The guard yelled to Duo.

Duo looked at the guard carefully. A twitching finger on a trigger pointing at Heero's head wasn't going to work. He dropped his gun and kicked it away. He stepped slowly closer and raised his hands, almost in surrender.

"You know, there is a reason why I am called the Angel of Death." Duo said.

His right hand turned upward and his fingers began to curl bringing them together. The purple of his eyes began to glow as the guard holding Heero hostage started to sweat profusely. His breathing became labored and he dropped his arm holding the gun to Heero's head. Heero stepped away quickly and noticed behind Duo a few preventer arrived. One being Trowa.

The guard dropped to the ground dead and Duo took a deep breath.

"Duo?" Heero asked.

Duo looked back to Heero and began to collapse. All the bullets he took were catching up with him and his body was ejecting them trying to heal. Heero ran forward and grabbed Duo before he could fall. He picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He started to limp toward the Preventers. As he walked feathers from Duo's wings began to fall. He stopped in front of Trowa, whose visible was as wide with disbelief.

"Trowa." Heero said, snapping Trowa out of this daze.

Trowa hesitated slightly before he said, "Follow me, Quatre is outside with a chopper."

"Good." And Heero preceded to following Trowa as quickly as his injured leg allowed. "Do you want me to take him?"

"No." Heero quickly answered. The chopper came into view. The blades started up. Heero could see two pilots. Quatre and Wufei. Heero nodded to the two as he placed Duo inside the cabin.

"Heero! Is Duo okay?" Quatre yelled.

"Yes! He is healing and should be awake in a few days!" He yelled over the sound of the helicopter engine.

"You will have to fill us in later!" Quatre said and started to take off.

Heero, sat down and buckled himself in as Trowa tended to his bullet wound. He allowed himself to rest and hoped Duo would awake quicker rather than later. They're conversation was not over and he wanted answers.

To be continued.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Author's Note: Please review. I really want to know your thoughts. Sometimes the story in head can be difficult to get out on a page. Of course this is leading up to Heero and Duo. The question is how much and how far? Can Duo handle his altered body? Is he stuck with giant wings for the rest of his life? Will he end up in the side show of Trowa's circus? Some many avenues to explore, so many way to go.

Hope you will stick with it. Till next time.

-Kayko

 


	9. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Heero finally get some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun. Warning: This fic has some Language and Adult situations. Some 2x1 action. :)
> 
> Feedback: Yes please. If you have anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^  
> Author's note: Thanks everyone for keeping up with me and being patient. I started a new job and things have been crazy. I know this has been a LONG time coming. I’m hoping to finally end this story in the next few chapters.

“Heero, what is going on?” Quatre nearly pounced on Heero after he walked through the door.  
Heero paused and looked at his three comrades. He was still dressed in scrubs from the lab. He held the bloody shirt Duo was wearing only a few hours before. A few feather stuck to the dried blood. Heero walked pass the three Gundam Pilots, tossed the ruined shirt in the small trash can by a desk and continued on to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water, sat down in an arm chair, and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“Heero?” Quatre asked softly. “Is Duo okay.”

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and looked at Quatre. “Yes. He is healing. If the last times hold true, then he should recover between three to four days.”

“Why does Duo have wings? Did that lab experiment on you two?”

“No, no experiments except general things. No worse than the Doctors did before.” Heero said as he dropped his head a little. “The wings are part of Duo in some way. I wasn’t able to get the whole story, but I intend to get it when he wakes up.

He closed his eyes and put his head back against the chair. “I will definitely be asking him when he wakes up.” He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

48 hours after Duo had been shot multiple times and collapsed he opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a king size bed in a large room with a blanket a top of him. He lifted himself up and based on the room decor, he was somewhere totally different. He noticed there were no restraints on him, so he sat up and pushed off from the bed. He walked to the bathroom, stepped inside and looked at himself in the full length mirror. He took stock in his appearance. Bloody and dirty, it had been weeks since his last real shower and the ability to wash his hair. Decision made, he turned the faucet of the shower on to the hottest setting, and stripped off the bottom scrubs he wore from the lab and stepped in. The shower was stocked with body wash, shampoo and conditioner. There was even a razor blade, though the light stubble that was present was hardly worth shaving, he did anyway. Working the sweet smelling shampoo into his hair. He washed away the week’s worth of grime. It was hard to move around with his wings as they were even more cumbersome within the smaller space. Finishing up with some conditioner, Duo turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself and patted his hair dry with another towel. He walked back into the large bedroom. There was a balcony, two dressers and a wingback chair in the corner. On the chair a change of clothes were folded neatly. Based on the size they could fit Wufei. He slipped the pants on and noticed they were actually a little short. Interesting, since he was shorter than Wufei. Or at least he was a month ago. He finished dressing, opened the balcony door to the night sky and started to brush his hair.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Heero walked the hallway of the safe house that Quatre had flown them to and came to the room where Duo was sleeping. He wanted to just check on him before he returned to his room. He opened the door and stepped slightly inside and stopped midway through the doorway. His hand still on the doorknob as he spotted Duo, who stood in front of the opened balcony, clad only in a pair of jeans too short for his legs. The moonlight bounced off his body and wings as he turned to the sound of the door opening. The brush in his hand paused mid stroked when he turned. His violet eyes meet Heero’s persian blues from a across the room. Time seemed to stop. It felt like a solid 10 minutes, but was no more than a few seconds. He dropped the hair brush and crossed to room in 4 strides. He took Heero’s face into his hands and pressed his lips to his, letting the passion take over. 

Heero’s hand tighten around the doorknob as the shock of the situation seeped into his brain. Duo was kissing him and he wasn’t stopping it. A moan escaped from his throat as he continued to enjoy the onslaught. Suddenly, Duo’s eyes snapped opened and stared at Heero. His eyes widen as he realized what he had done. Heero stared back at Duo as they were only inches apart.

“Oh Shit.” Duo said and retreated quickly to the corner of the bedroom, back pressed against the wall and turned his face away.  
“I am so sorry Heero. I didn’t mean too.” Duo said as he put his hands over his face. “Dealing with these hyper sensitive emotions are killing me.”  
“Duo, look at me,” Heero said as he closed the door and walked over to his partner.  
“I just saw you, and I had to touch you. I am so so sorry. So sorry!” Duo said as he shook his head,  
“Duo. Look. At. Me.” Heero stated louder.  
Duo slowly moved his hands from his eyes and looked at the young man in front  
“I’m so sorry Heero.” He said in low defeated voice.  
“Duo, why are you apologizing?”  
“Why am I apologizing, because…?”  
“Duo, if I wanted you to stop, YOU would have known.”  
“But…but.”  
“Duo, I didn’t want you to stop,” Heero said as moved in a little. Keeping eye contact.  
“You didn’t?” Duo asked barely above a whisper.  
“No,” Heero whispered back and leaned in to take Duo’s mouth slowly.

The kiss started to pickup and Heero pushed up against Duo. He began to explore Duo’s mouth with his tongue as a moan escaped his throat a second time that evening. Duo’s lifted his chin up to come up for air. Heero took the opportunity to attack Duo’s neck and collar.  
“Oh man, Heero… if you don’t stop I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Who says I want you to control yourself.” He said as he grasped onto Duo’s long locks and inhaled the freshly washed hair.  
Duo’s eyes flashed and glowed purple. He grabbed the other man’s shoulders, overpowered him and traded places. He grabbed Heero’s hand and pushed him against the wall. Heero moaned as he let Duo devour him. 

“Heero, are you sure? I won’t be able to stop once I start.” Duo said between kisses.  
“Duo, just stop talking and focus.”  
Duo smirked. “Yes sir.” he all but purred and moved Heero toward the bed and pulled his clothing.

Heero grabbed Duo’s hips by the jeans he wore. Visually tighter than they were before due to the erection behind the fabric. Duo panted harder as his length became exposed as his pants were pushed down and discarded. Not long after Heero was equally as naked, the pair fell into the bed and explored their bodies. Duo found himself over Heero’s chest held up by his arms. His chestnut hair fell in waves over his shoulders and wings. Heero’s fingers ran through the silky strands as he played with the locks.

“I didn’t think you liked my long hair,”  
“I find it incredibly alluring.”  
“God, Heero. Your voice is incredibly sexy when you say shit like that.”  
Heero laughed lightly.  
“THAT is even sexier”  
Duo kissed Heero hard as they continued their foreplay.  
“Duo, enough. I’m going to explode and I rather you inside me before I do. ”  
“Can you go five minutes without giving orders?” Duo laughed.”  
“No.”  
Duo smirked again “Yes, sir!” and did as he was told.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Duo collapsed and rolled to his side giving Heero the space he needed after to tassel they just had. Turing his head toward the other side Duo asked Heero, “I know this is cliché but was it as good for you as it was for me?”  
Heero’s eyes fluttered open and looked at Duo. “Yes.”  
“Don’t say too much now, I might think you have been body snatched.” Duo laughed.  
“Hn,” Heero nodded and closed his eyes again to relax.  
Duo went quiet for few minutes before he turned to Heero. “You have had sex before, right?”  
“I have been trained.” He responded.  
“Oh good… trained.” Duo trailed off. He knew what Heero meant by trained.  
“But, this was the first time it was with someone I care about.” He said.  
The side of Duo’s mouth raised with a smile “I care about you too Hee-chan.” He said poking the man’s nose and cuddled up next to him. The two fell asleep not too long after.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The early cracks of daylight broke through the darkness. Duo opened his eyes and was still amazed he had Heero Yuy finally in his bed. Something drew his attention outside. He shifted off the bed and pulled on his jeans. He walked out toward the open doors to the large widow’s walk that spanned three more windows of the room. The sky started to turn from the black darkness to spikes of orange as the sun rose.  
There stood on the end of the balcony was a tall man with dark hair and goatee; wearing a dark red leather jacket, dark button down shirt and black jeans. He looked like he stepped off the pages of GQ magazine.

“Hello, Seraphin.” He said with a British accent.  
Duo stared at the man before him, his eyes narrowed as he studied the stranger.  
“Seriously, you don’t know who I am?” He asked as he stepped forward. Duo saw in his peripheral vision Heero roll off the bed, grab his gun that was tucked into his pants that were left on the floor. He maneuvered and crouched behind the corner chair to take aim.  
“Sorry, my memory has been a tad spotty lately” Duo answered and shrugged shoulders, letting his wings bounce slightly.  
“Seraphin…” The man said. “It is I, Gabriel, the messenger of God.”  
“No, go Gabe. Still no idea who you are. What do you want?”  
“You need to come with me.”  
“That is not happening,” Heero said as he stood, gun pointed at the stranger.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked back to Duo. “Well, I’m glad you had your chance to explore being human and all.” As he gestured toward Heero who was clad only in boxers. “I’m sorry it wasn’t long but the Boss is calling.”  
“No,” Heero answered.  
“Well, there you have it and I agree with my partner over there,” Duo stated.  
“You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.”

A shot rang out hitting Gabriel in the shoulder. Gabriel looked down to see the bullet hole through his body. “Oh…” he sighed “I liked this jacket.” He then took a deep breath and released two blinding bright white wings, much like Duo’s, however they hard to focus on due to the light radiating from them.  
Heero’s gun shoot alerted the other pilots and they came charging into the room with guns ready. They were not prepared for the scene that was played out in front of them.

Without even time register Gabriel moved across the balcony and grabbed Heero by the neck and disarming him. He looked at Duo.  
“I do not want to hurt your lover, but I will if you fight me.”  
Heero struggled and desperately tried to dislodge himself from the Angel’s grasp.  
“I have been trying to find you for over 2 weeks.” He specified.  
Duo noticed that Heero was started to slow down his fight and begin to pass out from lack of oxygen. “Okay, Gabe, take it easy. Put him down” He calmly motioned.  
“No fighting me?”  
“Just don’t hurt my friends.”  
“Deal,” Gabriel said and dropped Heero to the ground. Heero quickly sucked in the air into his lungs taking quick breaths.  
Duo rushed over to Heero and knelt down to help him up.  
“Heero are you okay?”  
Heero coughed, “Duo you can’t go…. Can’t…won't let…”  
“Will I be coming back?” he asked, almost pleading with the Angel,  
With a softened expression, he answered: “I honestly do not know.”  
Duo nodded and brought his hands up to remove the gold cross around his neck. He then placed it around Heero’s. “You keep this for me and I will come back for it. I promise, somehow I’ll we come back to collect it.” He fiercely kissed Heero before rising. He walked over to the Angel.  
“You shouldn’t make promises you don’t know if you can keep.” Gabriel quietly stated.  
“Shut up and let’s go.”  
Gabriel shrugged and reached for Duo, turned around and they began to walk to the other side of the balcony disappearing before the other pilots’ eyes.  
Quatre yelled out, “Duo, don’t go!”  
Duo looked over his shoulder and gave a small salute/wave goodbye.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

To Be Continued


	10. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It doesn't belong to me. Damn! Oh well, I'm just doing this for fun.   
> Warning: This fic has some Language. Suggested 3x4.   
> Feedback: Yes, please. If you have, anything you want to say please tell me. ^_^

Quatre walked into the Preventer’s main office building with a cup of tea from the local café and waved to the security guide at the lobby desk. He proceeded to the elevators and scanned his key card which allowed his access to go up to his office. He glanced at his watch and signed at the date. It was a few months since Duo waved goodbye to them from the safe house balcony. He and his fellow comrades made all the efforts and resources of locating their friend but he couldn’t be found. He knew that Heero hardly slept and at his instances only started to work again as a Preventer agent to give him something else to focus on. Of course, Quatre knew it didn’t make a difference. The bags under his eyes and short temper when dealing with newer agents was proof.   
The elevator doors opened to the 8th floor. The room was filled with cubical and offices that lined the walls. It was typical office sounds, low talking, typing on keyboards, and a copier on the other side of the room printing off reports.

He headed toward two offices that were adjacent to each other, Wufei’s and Heero’s. Both were already at work, early of course, probably the first two in.   
“Good morning Wufei. Good Morning Heero.”  
“Morning Quatre,” Wufei greeted.  
“M’ing,” was Heero’s response without looking up from his computer screen.   
“Trowa still out on a mission?” Asked Wufei.  
“Yes, though I’m not liking how long it’s…” 

Quatre’s phone rang, interrupting his sentence. “Yes?” “What?” he yelled. When?” “How bad?” “Okay, I’ll be right there!” 

Heero and Wufei both stood and looked at the blond. He hung up and quickly said. “There has been an incident. Trowa is hurt. Sally is going to meet me at the hospital.”  
Without missing a beat, Heero grabbed his keys. “I’ll drive.” And the three ran off to the elevators.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

At the hospital, Quatre rushed through the emergency room doors. Sally Po was waiting along with a few other agents. 

“Sally! What is going on?”

“Quatre, boys,” she said as she acknowledged the others. She handed a clipboard off to an agent and became to walk the pilots through doors. “Trowa is alive, but hurt severely. He was caught up in an incendiary bomb. The blast knocked him back into a wall causing damage to his spinal cord resulting in paraplegia, paralysis of his legs,” she injected. “He currently has 2nd and 3rd degree burns on parts of his body and is in a medically induced coma.”

The color from Quatre’s face drained and his legs started to give out. Wufei and Heero grabbed their friend and helped him back up on his feet. 

“Can I see him?” He asked.  
“Yes, I am taking you to him now.” She said as she continued to walk. “I know you aren’t technically family, but Catherine is on her way.”   
“He IS my family,” Quatre stated firmly.  
Sally smiled sadly, “I know.”   
She led the boys to the injured Trowa’s room and allowed Quatre inside. She stopped the other two.   
“Let him have a moment.” 

The three watched from the door as Quatre collapsed onto the arm of the hospital bed in tears. You didn’t need to be an empath to feel the grief coming off the young man.

Not long after the three joined Quatre in Trowa’s room. A nurse followed them in as well.

“Quatre,” Wufei said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. “We should go and come back tomorrow.”   
“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Quatre, he isn’t waking up anytime soon,” Sally told him.

“Sir, I’m sorry but visiting hours are over. You can return tomorrow.” The nurse said. 

“I don’t care. I will kill anyone who tries to make me leave.” He stated boldly.   
“Sir...” She started to say, slightly taken aback.

Sally turned to the nurse and walked her out of the room. “He won’t leave, and I think they will make an exception since he built this hospital.”

The realization of who was in room dawned on the nurse as they stood in the ICU wing of the Winner Memorial Hospital. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

On the third day, Quatre decided to go back to his home to shower, shave and change his clothes. He hated to leave, but he needed to get some sleep. He returned to the hospital and as he was walked into the intensive care alarms started to go off. Nurses and doctors ran past Quatre right to Trowa’s room. Quatre’s stomach dropped and his heart stopped for a brief second. He ran to the room and pushed past a line of hospital personnel. He broke through and stop in shock. Murmurs from the nurses, “A miracle,” and "What the…" could be heard. At the window stood Trowa, who removed a bandage from his face. He turned to Quatre and looked at him. 

“Quatre.” He said softly.  
“Trowa!” Quatre yelled and ran to him and stop just short of embracing him. ”How? What?” He questioned.   
Trowa smiled and took Quatre in his arms, lowered his lips to Quatre’s ear as he hugged his partner.  
“Duo said to say Hi.”  
Quatre squeezed Trowa hard and began to cry tears of joy and relief.

To be continued…  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: A short little bit that I wanted to throw in. I’m a sucker for Quatre and Trowa. Slowly, I am moving to a conclusion. I have an idea where things will lead but filling in blanks and how it will eventually end is proving difficult. I am hoping I can get it down and updated soon. Thanks for sticking with me. As always, if you have any feedback, please let me know.  
> Thanks!


End file.
